A winter's tale
by Imaginigma
Summary: [Complete] SLASH. AL slash ! On a trip to Bree in winter, Legolas opens up his heart towards Estel, letting him know that he is more than just a friend to the elf. But how will Estel react?
1. The first step

Hi, this is a story written by a good friend of mine. She has never before written a slash story and was afraid to post it. After some encouraging words she allowed me to post it under mine account. I have searched the rules on this, but found nothing that prohibits the posting of a story that has not been written by the account owner. So, if this is against the rules, I am sure you will tell me soon enough.

As I have said, it is her first slash story, so PLEASE, I beg of you ALL, leave her a review, even if it just "!". Thank you very very much.

**

* * *

**

**Warning: This is slash! If you do not like slash, please turn around NOW!**

**Yes, NOW!**

**This is just an imagined story. No disrespect is meant towards Tolkien and his great work.**

**Again, this is slash, which means, a story about Aragorn and Legolas as lovers!**

**If you do not like slash or consider yourself not old enough to read it, please do not read further, but stop here and turn back!**

* * *

Title: A winters tale

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash A/L

Summery: On a trip to Bree in winter, Legolas opens up his heart towards Estel, letting him know that he is more than just a friend to the elf. But how will the young man take this?

**Discalimer**: I own nothing of Tolkiens world. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn or anyone or anything else. I make no money with this story, please do not sue me.

* * *

The day had been a long and tiring one, as the two friends had walked through the forest that surrounded Imladris, all the while fighting against the thick layer of white snow that had covered the ground, making the walk a hard one.

Now, as the pale sun that had shown through the day vanished behind the curtains of grey snow clouds and the day turned darker, the temperature was falling rapidly, frosting the breath of the two beings even more.

Pulling his cloak tighter around his slim shoulders, Legolas wondered again why he had volunteered to go on this mission. Why, in the name of all the Valar, had he nodded when the Lord of Imladris, Elrond Peredhil, had asked who wanted to go to the village of Bree to negotiate about the goods they would need for the coming winter.

Of course, Estel, Elronds youngest son, had agreed on the spot, always eager to travel outside the borders of his home and to see the world that lay beyond. Always on the run as he was, his young age of barely 20 adding to his enthusiasm, the man had smiled broadly at his father, wishing to go.

And Elrond, seeing his son's smile and the expectant glimmer in Estel´s eyes, had not been able to forbid his son this trip. Although, only under the condition that one would accompany him.

As Estels foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had not been very eager to go, with all the snow and the cold and the tasks they already had to accomplish before the snow would be too high, Legolas had agreed to go. He just could not stand the look of disappointment on his young friends face.

Later that day, when the prince had lain in his comfortable bed, feeling the soft pillows under his head and listening to he snowstorm outside, he had questioned himself if his friends disappointment had been his only reason to volunteer.

Ever since the dark haired human had crossed his path, Legolas felt this slight flutter in his stomach when he saw him, or heard him talk, or laugh or even blink. Smiling slightly, the prince could almost feel the warmth that used to spread in his stomach every time he was near the human. Oh, no. He had not only agreed to go with Estel, because of his friend's supposed look. He would go on this trip, because Estel was going to go. And that, Legolas thought, was reason enough for him.

So it came that the two friend stalked through the thick layer of snow westwards, towards the town of Bree. The snow that had fallen the last night and throughout the day had made them slow down, the white substance almost reaching up to their knees.

More than once, when the snow had become to thick to walk in, they had turned around and headed in another direction, searching for a path that would be more comfortable. More easy for Estel that was, as Legolas, as an elf, had no problems with the snow at all, walking lightly on top of it, his feet leaving not even the faintest of trails.

Because of the white wetness, the young human had often not been able to see the snow drifts that had formed or the frozen water that had been lying dormant under the snow. So it had come that once or twice, the elf had seen it necessary to catch his friend, when Estel had stumbled. Every time that had happened, the agile archer would rush forward, wrapping his strong arms around the humans waist and hold him as long as the human needed to find his footing.

The prince would then joke on his friends clumsiness, but inside he sighed every time he felt the humans warm body near his own, his breath mingling with Estel´s and their hands touching. It was all the elf wished for and when he sensed his friend faltering, he inwardly rejoiced.

But, alas, the elf thought not for the first time, Estel had yet to show that he shared his feelings. That the human felt anything that was more than friendship. During the long years that both knew each other now, not once had Estel shown any sign that he felt more for the elf. More than just camaraderie.

It hurt the prince, but what was he to do? Although male love was common in the elven world, it was not common in the human world, and Legolas doubted that his young friend even knew that such a thing existed. In Imladris, the elves where more secret than in Mirkwood and only one who knew what he had to look for would be able to see the loving gestures, the warm smiles or the quick kisses that the elves stole from each other.

Due to this, Legolas had no real hope that Estel would one day come to him, that he would one day feel his friend's soft lips on his own, the warm breath of Estel butterflying at his ear or the gently touch of the human on his desiring skin.

No, he thought, perhaps it just should not be. But Legolas knew that if he had to hold down his feelings any longer, he would surely explode some day. The longer he stayed in the humans presence, heard his laughter and saw these big, deep grey-silver eyes look at him, the more desperate he became. He would not be able to stand it much longer. Either he had to leave Imladris as soon as they returned or he would have to tell his friend how he felt.

Neither of the two options brought a smile to his lips.

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the forest dark and cold. The deep hanging branches of the trees were laden with snow and every now and then one of the branches would throw his burden down onto the ground, creating eerie noises in the otherwise still air.

It was time to set up camp for the night, and when another fistful of wet snow hit the young man straight at his neck, sending icy tendrils of coldness down his spine, he turned to his companion: "Legolas, I think we should stop here for the night. The small clearing is perfect to set up camp."

Legolas, looking around, found that his friend was right, there was nothing to say against the clearing they were currently staying in. Nodding, he agreed: "Yes, my friend. It will be best if we stay here for the night. Shall I help you?"

Gesturing towards the heavy pack that Estel had dropped to the ground, the elf already moved towards it, not waiting for his friend's answer, knowing what it would be. "Yes, Legolas, if you don't mind. It is rather difficult to set it up on your own."

When they had left the Last Homely House, Lord Elrond had insisted that Estel take a tent with him, large enough for two people to lay in. As Estel was a man and had not the superior strength and endurance the elves had, the tent would shelter him in the night and give him some protection from the harsh wind and snow, should the need arise.

As Legolas had often travelled with Estel, the tent was set up quickly, the green covers secured to the ground and the tent posts strengthened with stones. As long as no storm came, the tent would stand until the next morning.

Legolas, turning towards his own pack, rolled out his sleeping pallet and his blanket. Even an elf did not like waking up in the morning, covered in snow from head to foot, dripping wet because the snow had melted on his skin.

Soon, a fire was burning merrily in the dark night, sparks flying high into the air and the red and orange flames warming the two friends. Till long in the night they sat and talked and only when Estel tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress his yawn, did they both rise to settle for the night.

Shaking out his blanket and freeing it from the snow that had dropped onto it, Legolas watched as Estel made his way to his tent with slurring feet. It was obvious the young human was tired. Smiling at the man's back, Legolas shook his blanket one more time. And then, it happened.

With his eyes growing wider, Legolas watched as his friend slipped on the white surface, his weight being tilted to one side, the humans arms spreading to balance his body. But Legolas saw that Estel would not be quick enough to do so.

Fast as lightening, the elf jumped forward, trying to catch his friend before he could fall. But he was not fast enough. Wrapping his strong arms around Estels waist, he felt his own body fall forwards and together they fell to the ground, landing in the white and fluffy substance that broke their fall.

In his attempt to help his friend, the elf had somehow managed to turn the man around, so that Estel had landed on his back, Legolas on top of him, their faces only inches apart.

His long blond hair was falling around his face and caressed the human's softly, like a curtain of shining gold that enveloped him. The fall had driven the air out of the man's lungs, and the weight on top of him had only helped to push him deeper into the snow. With startling silver eyes he looked up at the elf and smiled.

It was enough to make the elf gasp for air. Those eyes, those silver orbs that looked at him made him breathless and the smile the man was showing was enough to quicken the elf's heart beat. Legolas felt how his own slender body was being pressed at Estels broad and strong one, their bellies lying over one another, their hips touching.

The flutter in Legolas stomach hit him full force and when Estel exhaled, the frosted breath floating up to Legolas sensitive neck and his face, the elf thought he could taste the sweet taste of the man's breath on his tongue.

A warmth spread through his body, engulfing him, caressing him, overpowering him. And in this very moment, as their bodies melted the snow around them and their breath turned into one, Legolas let all his caution fall and gave way to the desire that burned within him.

With a fluid motion he bent down, towards the human under him, he saw the red lips the partly opened mouth that smiled up to him, the shining silver eyes surrounded by dark and unruly hair. It was enough for Legolas.

Bending down, he closed his eyes and placed his own ruby lips at the man's, tasting the sweetness of the man's lips and felt Estel´s breath in his own desiring mouth. He licked his tongue over the humans bottom lip, caressing it, feeling the heat pulsate through his body. And when he felt the man gasp under him, tensing and shift his body, he knew that it had been worth it.

When this should be the one and only time that his tender heart should feel such pleasure, than he would be glad to die the next moment, only to be able to take this feeling with him to eternity and beyond.

Then, when Legolas tongue had reached the corner of the man's mouth, softly stroking it and feeling the warmth of his friend, the man under him gasped again and then, suddenly, jerked his head away from the elf, eliciting a small and unwanted whimper of displeasure from the elf.

When Legolas opened his eyes to look at his friend, his heart froze and became even colder as the snow they were lying in.

Estel was not smiling anymore.

With a slightly trembling hand the man reached up to his mouth as if to touch it, his eyes wide and staring at Legolas, who still lay on top of him. The hand never reached its destined destination as the man suddenly jerked again, trying to roll free of the elf.

Legolas, too shocked to do anything else, let him go. What else should he have done?

As soon as he was freed the man rose to his feet, faster than Legolas had ever seen him do, taking a few steps back from the prince, who sat now in the snow, alone.

Estel looked at his friend with wide eyes, confusion reflecting in his eyes and disbelief clearly written on his features. He frowned and then he opened his mouth as if to say something, as if to demand an answer from Legolas, but no words escaped him.

Estel took another deep breath and then shook his head as if to clear it from a shadow. His lips moved, but no words came out. Legolas, sitting in the cold snow, rose slowly to his feet. The moment he had seen is friend's face he had know that he had made a mistake. But oh, it had felt so good, so right.

Taking a step towards his friend, Legolas reached out as if to touch the man and Estel took another step back, his eyes looking confused and, to Legolas dismay, afraid. Afraid because his best friend had done something that Estel could not understand. Something that he would perhaps never understand.

Letting his arm fall back to his side, Legolas turned slightly blurred eyes at his friend: "Estel, I am sorry." The prince saw the man shiver, but whether it was from the cold of the night or because of what had happened, he did not know.

All the elf wanted to do at that moment was to comfort the man, to take him into his arms and to shelter him from the pain. But, he could not do that. Because it had been him who had hurt his friend. But, could something that felt so right, be so wrong?

With another shake of his head, Estel moved to the tent that stood besides him and then, with a last long look at Legolas, he vanished inside, shutting the tent flap closed, shutting out the elf.

With a pained sigh and tears starting to prick at his eyes, Legolas staggered towards his bed roll behind the fire. But the fire held no warmth for him, the licking flames not reaching his cold heart.

Drawing up his knees and placing his head on his arms, he silently wept for his loss. What had he done?

* * *

So, that's it for the moment. Did you like it ? Yes? No? Any suggestions?

**Please tell me!**


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews (sorry, but I had not been able to answer the anonymous reviews as there had been no email address. Perhaps the next time?)

* * *

Chapter 2: Thoughts – Estel´s kind of POV

Inside the dark tent, Estel had spread out on his sleeping mat, laying on his back and looking up at the dark ceiling, the wind playing softly with the canvas. Without conscious thought the young man reached up with his right hand and lightly touched his lips.

He could still feel the soft and almost feathery touch of Legolas´ lips. The warmth that they had given him and the sweet taste that he had enjoyed on his tongue. The body of his friend being pressed on his own, the gentle brush of the elf's breath, Legolas tongue that had so shyly probed the corner of his mouth….oh, Estel let his hand sink to his chest and closed his eyes, shaking his head softly.

It had been so…..so, strange. First, Legolas was his friend and his confidant, and then, the next second, his, well, what precisely? His, his….no, Estel could not even think it.

The moment he had felt the weight of the elf land on his own in the white softness of the snow, all he had felt had been surprise and then relief. Relief, that Legolas had been there for him, to help him as he had stumbled.

And then, then the look on his friend's face had somehow changed, turned into something different, something desiring, so unlike his friend. When Estel had felt Legolas ruby lips on his own, his first thought had not been one of revulsion, no, he had felt strangely separated from his body. As if Legolas had carried him into another sphere, another place, away from the cold snow and the biting wind.

Laying there in the snow, feeling the elven hair tingle his face, his friend´s warm breath mingling with his own, becoming one, caught in the elf's strong arms and held down with the weight of his friend's chest, belly and the slightly moving hips, Estel had felt all thoughts leaving his mind, fleeing from him and leaving him in a state of emptiness. An emptiness that needed to be filled, filled with passion, love and desire.

And Legolas had been there to fill it. Closing his eyes, the man recalled every movement the elf had made. First, the gentle lips on his own, soft and shy, unsure if they were allowed. Then the tongue, caressing his bottom lip, sweet and tender, making him gasp at the touch and the feeling of wanting, of need that had rushed through his body. The tongue had not stopped there, no, it had moved, at first only up and down, from the bottom of his lip to the upper part of it, playing with it, even venturing slightly behind the borders of his mouth, savouring the taste of his mouth and catching his breath with it.

And Estel had felt the elf's own breath, felt the heat the elven lips had left behind and the sweet, oh, the sweet wetness of the ever probing tongue. When Legolas had moved to the corner of his mouth, circling it and tingling it with the tip of his tongue, Estel had felt as if his body had been set on fire. He had forgotten the snow and the coldness, the night and the wind. All that had mattered had been he and his friend.

But then, suddenly, Estel had felt the body of the elf on top of his press further down on his own, pressing him deeper into the snow and onto his chest. He instinctively had gasped for air and as if that had lifted the spell that had been cast over him, Estel had been able to think again, the reality of the situation hitting him full force.

He had tilted his head away from Legolas, surprised to hear a soft whimper of, was it disappointment? Coming from his friend. Sooner than he had secretly wished, he had stood and then he had stepped away from Legolas.

As Estel thought about it now, he had seen the elf's face crumble, the light vanishing from the elf's eyes to be replaced with worry. Dimly he had been aware that the prince had risen to his feet and had approached him and even as distantly was Estel aware that he had actually stepped back from his friend.

Legolas had apologized to him, for what? For kissing him? Most certainly. Standing there in the snow, seeing his friend before him and still tasting the sweetness of the elven tongue on his lips and the warm feeling in his belly, Estel had done the only thing that had made any sense to him. He had gone to his tent, hiding.

Estel was not even sure what he was hiding from. Legolas? Maybe. But more and more he came to the conclusion that he was not hiding from the elf. No, it was more that he was hiding from himself. From Estel, form his feelings. From the entirely new feelings that his friend had sparked inside of him.

Why, oh by the Valar, why had Legolas kissed him? But more importantly, why had he felt as if it was right? As if they belonged together?

Sighing, Estel reprimanded himself for that thought. How could he talk of "belonging together" when he had been kissed by the elf tonight for the first time? Needed one not more time to develop such feelings? To feel love? Perhaps Estel felt just passion, or lust, not true love?

Perhaps Legolas had been playing with him, testing him? But no, the look of disappointment and hurt on the elf's face had been true. Legolas had meant what he had been doing. He had wanted to kiss Estel, to feel him, to taste him, …..to take him?

Estel was sure that his family did not know it, but he had seen male elves kiss and embrace each other in a more than brotherly gesture. Until that night he had thought that it was only a thing that happened in Imladris, but as it was, Legolas seemed accustomed with male love, too.

When Estel had first seen two male elves kiss, he had been very young still and had not understood what he had seen. Males kiss each other? That was not normal, that was…. Unnatural. He knew that human men only paired with women and that male pairings were not accepted.

But then, a few weeks later, he had seen another couple in the gardens of his home, kissing each other passionately behind a huge tree and when Estel had seen the true and honest love in their eyes, he had begun to understand that one could find love and shelter everywhere and that one should take it when it was offered. Because such was true love, given freely and accepted equally.

The thought of male lovers had never again bothered him. But, oh, never had he thought that one day he would experience it. It was a thing between elves. Not common among humans and not in his most distant dreams had Estel ever thought that an elf would see him worthy enough to even approach him.

Who would take a clumsy human when one could have a perfect elf? And furthermore, although he knew it to be a natural thing between the elves, he was human! He was not supposed to feel such love. He was not made to feel that way!

Sighing once more, Estel began to wonder what he had felt exactly when Legolas had touched him. Surely not revulsion, no. He had felt warm. And sheltered. And, yes, he had to admit it now, he had even felt wanted and he had felt desire the elf too, if only for the shortest of moments.

But the overriding feeling he had felt had been confusion. It had dominated all other feelings and had made him stiffen and then draw away from the elf

Estel sighed. He knew Legolas for so many years already. Why had his friend waited so long to approach him? Why now? Here, in the middle of the forest? What was Legolas feeling? What did he want? A night of pleasure, having fun as long as they were away from Imladris? Most surely. Aye, that must it be. The elf felt lonely so far away from his home, so far from his own kin. What was closer than having a bit of fun with the human?

Strangely, this thought did not harden Estel´s tender and passionate heart. Long had he yearned for someone to hold him, to truly love him, but what could he say against a bit of lovely passion?

What would Legolas say when he found out that Estel had no experience at all with this kind of love? He had never been intimate with a male elf. Never. He did not know what to say, or what to do or what to feel. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt Legolas? What if Legolas hurt him? What if he was clumsy and weak and helpless and useless and ….bad?

Estel sighed again and rubbed his forehead. What was he to do?

On the one hand, the thought of love between him and Legolas was something that he could not easily accept. He was a human and Legolas was an elf. And they were both male. It was against his being. But on the other hand, he had been raised by elves and the thought of true love between males was nothing he did not understand.

But again the thought came to him. Was it true love Legolas sought? With him? A clumsy human? No, surely not. Legolas needed some comfort and touch, but surely not love. Everlasting, pure and true love.

The feeling that he, Estel, was maybe able to give his friend that comfort and at the same time experience something that he had never before thought being possible, making new experiences and travelling down and unknown road, had suddenly and appealing sense.

And with that thought, Estel suddenly felt how cold it was inside the tent and that he was shivering from the chill under his blanket.

With another deep sigh and a last look at the dark ceiling above him that swayed slightly in the nightly wind, Estel came to the conclusion that, shall it only be for one night and to Legolas´ pleasure, he would travel down that unknown road.

Estel only hoped that Legolas would proof to be an understanding and gentle guide.

Tbc.

* * *

So, again, that's it. Like it? Yes? No? **Any suggestions** for the next chapter? What do you like to read?

**Please tell me, please!**


	3. Hope

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews, replies to reviews are soon on their way via email (sorry, but I had not been able to answer the anonymous reviews as there had been no email address. Perhaps the next time?)

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 2: Hope - Legolas´ kind of POV 

The night was now at its darkest, the blackness had swallowed the rest of the light that had still hung in the air, the stars were veiled and the chilly coldness of the winter night had stiffened his clothing and even his fair hair.

And inside, the elf felt equally cold and frozen. What had he done? He had scared his friend and if not a miracle happened, he had driven his friend away from him, further away than Legolas had ever thought being possible.

He had been a fool. A fool to believe that someone like Estel might have feelings for him. For him, a slender and young prince, none of the wise and mighty eldar that the man used to spent his childhood with. How could he have even dreamed that the man might fall for him? Might enjoy being in his company, his care…..his arms?

No, of course it had been a fools hope. And now, in this cold and Valar forsaken night, Legolas felt how his heart, bereft of all warmth that it once held, became cold and stiff. Life without his friend, without Estel´s warm smile and his sweet voice held no appeal for the prince.

Pulling the blanket that was covered in white snow flakes tighter around his body to staff off the cold that truly did not come from outside, Legolas let his head sink down onto his arms once more.

If he had only one wish free, he thought, than he would wish that everything turned back to what it had been. So that he could see Estel smile at him again, talk with him, be near him again, just…..be with him again. Legolas would open heartedly go back to the situation that had existed before the kiss, even if that meant that every time the elf looked at his human friend, his tender heart broke in the knowledge that their love would never bloom.

Another white and lazy snow crystal landed on his fair head, melting into the blond tresses and giving the fair being an even more ethereal look, almost magical. The moon, long hidden by the grey snow clouds, appeared from behind them and shone its silver light onto the small and eerily quiet clearing, enveloping the prince in its light.

And it was in exactly that moment that the fair being heard the most wonderful and at the same time the most horrible sound in his life. A tent flap that was being opened.

He did not dare to move, he did not dare to lift his head and he was almost too afraid to breathe. Legolas felt how his body tensed and how his fingers pressed into his knees that he was still embracing.

What would happen now? Had Estel decided that he would head home now? That he would abandon him and leave him here in that clearing, to suffer and whiter away, so that his heartbroken body would be found with the spring? Had he come out to yell at him, to tell him that he never wanted to see him again? That what he had done had destroyed their friendship? That he had hurt him?

No, Legolas knew deep inside that if it was so, if Estel would say these things to him, he would not be able to go on. Yes, of course, he would live on. Go back to Mirkwood, to his father the King, his duties and his life, but he would just live and never be alive again.

He heard how the tent flap was pushed further aside, then soft footsteps crunching the snow, compressing the wet substance under the weight of the body that came nearer, nearer, nearer, close and then was standing right before him.

Legolas let out a shivered breath. No, he could not look into his friend's eyes, those silver orbs that used to held friendship and joy, but would now surely look upon him with hate or worse, disgust.

He trembled, but neither from the cold nor from the wind that played with his hair. Legolas more felt than heard his human friend kneel down in front of him, making soft noises as his body settled in the frosty snow. Oh, the thought of his friend's body, melting the snow, sitting only inches apart from him sent shivers down the elf's spine. How could fate be so cruel?

Suddenly, Legolas felt a slender hand on his head, on his hair, as if the man was picking up the snow flakes that had fallen onto his bent head and truly, had he lifted it and looked at his friend, Legolas would have seen that Estel had indeed picked up one big snowflake with his finger, watching as it slowly melted and then vanished into nothingness, just like his own fear should have done.

Trembling against the feelings that rushed through his body, the prince tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes, hot and strong, wanting to escape, to be released and be free. But no, not now, not right in front of Estel.

Oh, Estel. I want to say I am sorry, my friend. I want to take back what I have done. Turn back the hands of time and release the burden that I have placed on your shoulders. I want to see your smile again, your silver eyes that sparkle when they look at me. Oh, Estel, I want to give you back the hope that you deserve, the hope that your friend is just that, your friend and not someone that had hurt you, scared you... betrayed you.

But, may I still call you friend? Are you still my mellon? Have I lost the precious gift of your friendship by one foolish mistake? Is there still the hope that you call me mellon nin? That I may wander in your light, by your side? Or have a lost all that is dear to me? That keeps me alive and whole?

Please Estel, tell me that you will not abandon me, tell me that I am still your friend. Give me the chance to repair what I have broken and shattered. Let me undo my mistake and show you how much I value you, how much I treasure you. That I have not meant to hurt you. Oh, please Estel, please. Give me back my life.

A small sob escaped his lips as he was unable to hold it back any longer. Distantly he felt the hand leave his hair, the place feeling cold and empty suddenly, without the warmth of his friend.

Then, as if out of another world, the soft and gentle voice of Estel drifted towards his ear. "Legolas, I……" Estel stopped, not knowing what to say, it seemed.

What was it that the elf had heard? Guilt? Regret? Fear? No, most of all,….yes….it had been….uncertainty. But why was his friend uncertain? Had he not come to tell him that he never wanted to see him again? That he did not value his presence? That he had been hurt and that he needed to get away from him?

Legolas felt himself tensing. But, if it was so, why had Estel not just packed and left him? Why was the man still here, sitting in the cold snow before him? Speaking with him? Trying to tell him something? Legolas had no answers to all his questions and inside he knew that he would only find the answers he needed if the lifted his head and looked at his friend. Find the truth in Estel´s eyes.

He took a deep breath, steeled himself for what he knew could be the last time that he was together with Estel, and then…..then he lifted his head and his eyes met those silver orbs that haunted him in his every waking hour and even in his deepest dreams.

A shivered sigh left his trembling lips and with it the barrier broke and the tears that had threatened to spill before left his eyes and flowed freely down his pale face, leaving wet stains on his cheeks. He felt every single tear that he shed as it made its warm way done his face.

Another strangled sob escaped his lips when, to his utter relief, his friend, yes, his mellon, placed a hand at his cheek and softly stroked away the tear with his thumb, making his skin tingle from the slight touch.

"It is cold out here, Legolas." His heart jumped as if a heavy weight had been lifted from it, leaving him light-headed and week in his knees. He nodded silently and then he let Estel help him to his feet. They needed no words in that moment. Together they went to the tent, big enough for two and when Estel threw back the tent flap and Legolas entered the tent after his friend, he felt …..yes, Legolas thought, he felt hopeful.

Because what he had seen in the man's eyes had not been anger or disgust, no. All Legolas had seen reflect in the silver sparkling orbs had been uncertainty and trust. Trust that his friend, his mellon, would be there for him, where ever the road led them.

Tbc.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? What do you want to happen? 

**Please tell me**! Hannon le, mellyn!


	4. Shivers

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews, replies to reviews are soon on their way via email (sorry, but I had not been able to answer the anonymous reviews as there had been no email address. Perhaps the next time?)

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 4: Shivers - Estel´s kind of POV

Inside the tent, the temperature was only slighty higher than outside, where the cold white snow had again started to fall silently, covering the ground under a blanket of pureness and innocence. The moon shone down on the clearing, making the snow glitter like silver mithril.

But the two beings inside the tent where not thinking about the snow outside or the quietness that lingered in the night air. No, they were only thinking about themselves, together, alone and, on Estel´s part…..still freezing.

A little shiver crawled down his spine, his breath being frosted in the chilly air, creating a white mist in front of his face. And through this mist, his silver eyes met those of Legolas, who had followed him inside the tent and had then closed the tent flap behind him, shutting out the rest of the world. It was now just he and the elf.

Blue eyes met silver ones and a feeling of warmth began to spread in his body, but it was not enough to chase away the winter´s cold that had by now settled in his bones. Estel felt his body tremble slighty with the cold, another misty breath leaving his mouth.

He did not know what to do. Yes, he wanted to be with Legolas now, to have him with him and be in his company. But, it was so different all of the sudden. So different from how it used to be. When had things started to get so complicated? Not knowing what to do, Estel sat down on the cold ground, pulling the blanket tighter around his broad shoulders. Oh, how he wished that Legolas would do something to break the akward silence!

As if the elf had read his thoughts, he spoke softly: "Are you cold?" He came nearer. All that Estel could do was nod, trying to stop his teeth from clattering. Aye, he was cold. It seemed to be one of the coldest nights in the year.

If he had thought that his friend would perhaps give him his own blanket to get warmer, Estel was much mistaken. To the human´s surprise, the prince stepped up to him, asking him silently with his eyes for permission to settle down besides him. Another nod and the elf crouched down near the human. Very close.

"You know Estel," the elf whispered, his face coming closer to Estel´s, now only inches apart from each other, their noses almost touching, "there are more ways to get warm than using a blanket." And with that, Legolas gently, almost as if afraid to scare the man, leaned in closer, closer and with a feathery touch placed his lips onto the man´s.

It sent a tingling feeling down Estel´s body, deep down and when he did not pull away, the prince deepened his kiss, opening the ranger´s mouth with his tongue and softly caressing first his lips, then his teeth and when their tongues met, Estel could not stop himself, but he felt replying to the sweetness of Legolas taste, feeling the elf´s tongue in his own mouth, the elf´s gentle caress and the softness of the elven lips that were pressed on his own.

Then, his friend deepend his kiss even more, sucking on the man´s tongue and soon the humans tongue had left his own quarters and had been pulled into the elven mouth, searching there, stroking, up and down, guided by Legolas and held securely there. It was warm and wet and Estel felt his fears and concerns leave him. All that he cared about in that moment was Legolas, Legolas and what his friend did with him. What he made him feel…..

Moments later, the elf let go of his tongue, only to lean in even closer and bite softly into his bottom lip, sucking it, pulling at it, nibbling it and stroking it. A silent sigh escaped Estel´s lips and he bent forward, willing to feel more of his friend, to be nearer, to get deeper.

Legolas stroked his lips again with his tongue, from right to the left, then up and down, all the time being in contact with the man, never breaking it. A shiver went down Estel´s back and he felt his breathing quicken. Oh, that felt so good, so good. So warm, so good……

A disappointed whimper escaped his mouth as the elf finally let go of it, his lips, his tongue, the sweet warmth that had caressed him just hovering above him and the man opened his eyes that he had not even realized he had closed and looked at the prince.

Legolas smiled at him, his face right before his own, their eyes boring deep into one another. As his friend whispered to him, the elf´s breath touching his skin and the sweet smell of grass and woods filtering to his nose, the man had problems registering what the elf had said and so all he could do was nod again when Legolas said: "See? Are you feeling warmer now?"

Aye, he was feeling warmer. His heart felt warmer, his lips, oh, yes, his lips felt warm and the taste of his friend was still on them. He felt warmer in his whole body and especially, especially…..down there.

Legolas looked at him with his deep blue eyes and Estel felt himself drowing in the blue sea and as his friend lifted one of his slender hands and gently storked it down his head, first the hair, the forehead, the cheeks, the jaw, the neck, resting lightly on his chest only to resume the procedure once more, he closed his eyes again, willing to only feel what the prince was doing.

And feeling the elf, he did.

When the hand had once more reached his chest, he felt Legolas come closer again, but this times his soft lips did not touch his red lips, but first feathered over his cheek, kissing him once, twice, three times, then they moved to the side of his face, his ears, nibbing, kissing, the elf´s tongue stroking the rounded tip of it and then venturing further, deeper, caressing, licking.

Warmth filled his entire being and a soft sigh floated from his lips. Another shiver, fast and slow at the same time tormented his body, his breathing quickened even more and he felt the palms of his hands get sweaty. Oh, he had never thought that his friend could be so sensible, so sweet, so, mhhm, so gentle.

Having released his ear, the lips went further down, wandering over the side of his neck, stopping there, lingering there, lightly touching, kissing, pressing down, nibbling. Estel tilted his head, eager to feel more of it, to feel the soft elven lips, the sweet wetness of Legolas tongue, the warmth that came from the elf.

And his friend was willing to give all that. Bending down, the man felt the soft silken hair of the prince fall over his neck and back, tickling his skin and when Legolas softly bit down on the vulnerable spot on the man´s neck, the soft pain instantly went further down, into other regions of the man´s body.

Feeling the elf´s hand leave his chest, the sweet lips now venturing upward again, kissing, pecking, nippling at his ear and the warm and wet tongue of his friend stroking it, Estel felt himself getting strangely attached to himself, as if it was not him that was feeling all these emotions, the warmth, the wetness, the sweetnes, the gentle touch, Legolas warm breath on his skin.

But he was, and as the prince gently removed the blanket from around his shoulders and placed it on the ground behind the man and then began to softly widen the collar of his tunic, to unfasten the bindings, when the red lips came to rest on his own lips again, the tongues touching and closing the circle of warmth that the elf had created, Estel felt his own body reacting.

His arms lifted, his body pressed itself at the elf´s, he felt the tense muscles under his friend´s tunic, the rising and fall of Legolas chest, the soft hair on his skin, his face, his arms, his hands, he let his arms wander on, circling Legolas, resting on the elf´s back, huggin his friend close to him, not willing to let go.

He felt the elf smile in their kiss and when the prince moved even closer to the man, their knees touching, their chests pressed at each other, he knew that it was right.

With Legolas breath in his own mouth, the sweet taste of the elf on his lips, the gently tugging on his collar, the movement of the elf at his chest, Estel felt a heat rise in him that he had never felt before. Like a wave that was washing over him, wanting him, taking him, swallowing him completely.

And when his friend in the next moment had successfully opened the upper part of his tunic and lowered his head to his chest, pressing the warm pilgerin lips to the point of his neck where it met with the chest, when the lips kissed and the tongue left a wet and warm path on his chest, when Legoas sighed deeply and then kissed his right nipple, circling it with his tongue only to do the same a second later with his left nipple, kissing it, lightly scratching it with his teeth, the man let out a deep sigh, pressing his chest into the welcome touch.

Aye, that felt good, it felt right, it felt so much better than just friendship.

Without leaving his postion on the man´s chest, his red and soft lips still sucking at the nipples, wettenning them and caressing them, Legolas pressed his own body against that of Estel, the elf´s arms gently pressing at his shoulders and guiding him onto the sleeping mat and when Estel was lying on his back, Legolas smiled and moved his own slender body over that of his friend.

Their bodies touched, Estel´s arms still lying around the princes upper body, Legolas arms still on his shoulders, pressing down gently, without demand, without an order to stay down. It was just a suggestion, but the man was more than willing to do what the elf implied.

Oh, he thought, Legolas, you are so much more than a friend. Never have a felt like this, please, mellon, don´t stop. Don´t stop. No, please, never stop.

And Legolas, although he did not know what his friend was thinking, had no intention to stop what he was doing. No, never.

Tbc.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? 

**Please tell me!**


	5. Smiles

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews, replies to reviews are soon on their way via email. And many thanks to the anonymous reviews, they are equally welcome and cherished.

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 5Smiles - Legolas´ kind of POV

Hearing the soft sound the snow flakes hitting the fabric of the tent and feeling the chill that seeped into it from under the flap, Legolas pressed himself further at the man, feeling his warmth.

When he had gently pressed his friend onto the sleeping mat, his own arms on the man´s shoulders and his mouth pressed firmly on the human´s, the elf had smiled and then, deepened the kiss they shared, sucking in Estel´s breath and making the man moan.

Now, as he lay atop of his friend, feeling the man´s body under him, feeling their hips touching, the presence of the human´s arms on his back, the hands that caressed him, the sweet lips that tasted him, Legolas felt a shudder run down his spine and a heat come to life in the lower part of his body.

Again he shifted his body against that of his friend, creating a contact where there had been none before. His tongue stroked that of Estel, then the back of the man´s teeth, the roof of the mouth, the front side of the teeth, the lips and then he leaned in again, his tongue entering the man´s mouth once more, searching and finding its opposite and the kiss stole the breath of both.

Slowly, he moved his right hand from his friend´s shoulder, travelling down, over the man´s upper arm, then to his chest, stroking, caressing the strong muscles that he found there. When he ended the kiss and heard his friend gasp for air, he turned his head to the side and kissed Estel´s neck, just under the ear, making the man moan and tilt his head to the side to make space for the elven lips that kissed him.

Letting his soft lips linger just above the skin, just enough away so that his friend knew they were there but could not feel them, the prince waited for further permission and surely, after a moment, Estel pressed his arms more fiercely around his back, pressing his slender body against his own, willing Legolas to touch him, to kiss him.

And Legolas did. He feathered his red lips teasingly over the skin, light and soft, barely touching the neck. He felt the man shift under him, another moan escaping the lips and the elf felt the man under him tense. With a smile he leaned forward and kissed the man´s neck, licking at the ear and then placing his lips at the ear and lettin his warm breath find the way to the man. It made him shiver and the elf could feel the slight trembling that raced through his friend.

But the closeness to the man, the softness of his skin, the sweet smell of his hair, the strength that rested under the surface, it woke something in Legolas that had lain dormant for a very long time. A heat had by now engulfed him and he felt his own breath quicken even more.

Oh, how he had wished for this to happen. How often had he prayed to the Lords to give him this night? To give him this chance, this feeling, this heat. Oh, how he had wished for this to happen, for Estel to open up to him, for the man to accept him, for his friend to love him.

Feeling the ranger´s chest rise and fall under him, everytime the chest rose pressing itself at his own, the prince closed his eyes and let his emotions take over. Aye, he had long wished for that. And he would enjoy it. He would feel this night. He would live this night. And he would make his human friend feel it too.

And with that thought, Legolas let his hand travel on over the man´s chest, finding what he had been searching for and softly circling the nipples with his forefinger. He felt the him shiver and with that he moved his mouth forward, breathing softly into his friend´s ear, making the man groan.

His nose brushed over the man´s skin, the ear, the neck, the shoulder, lower, lower, the chest, followed by soft elven lips, joining the hand, the fingers, replacing them, nudging, the lips kissing, nibbling, the teeth scratching lightly, then down, down, the tongue licking, wettening, circling, searching.

Estel tensed under him, his breathing quickening, the eyes still firmly closed. His hands on the prince´s back had begun to rub up and down, then one of them moved to the blond locks, stroking them, caressing them and when the man´s fingers touched the tip of his pointed ear, Legolas felt his belly explode in what must have been a horde of burning butterlies.

Moaning, he leaned into the touch, his lips on the human´s skin forgotten. Unconsciously he pressed his body down further, on that of the man, their hips touching, their legs resting on one another.

Feeling the man´s fingers travel further down, to his neck, moving ever so slightly down his back, further down, down, lower, lower until the hand came to rest on the top of his leggins, the elf once more lowered his head and his warm tongue circled the human´s navel softly, making him twitch and the strong belly muscles contract under his touch.

Oh, that was so good, so right, so perfect. It was as if the world had changed from darkness to light. The skin of the man on his own, the hands that caressed his back, willing, eager, needfull…..but hesitant, it made his heart beat faster and his breathing quicken.

It was so much more than he had thought possible. He had dreamed of this, many times….many nights, but what they were doing, what he was doing, was better than all the dreams he had had. Because it was real.

Taking up where he had left of, Legolas kisses the man´s navel once, twice and when he softly storked it with his tongue he felt his friend shudder with pleasure.

Another soft kiss, once more his tongue stroked the man and then the elf moved lower. Gentle hands reached for the leggins that the ranger wore, opening the belt, gently touching the skin.

But when the prince began to pull of the fabric, he felt the man stiffen under him, the hands on his back stilling their motion, the soft moans of pleasure now quiet. Lifting his head from the stomach and turning his big blue eyes to the man´s face, the elf locked his eyes with those of his friend. And what he saw there made his heart clench. Fear. Fear and sorrow.

Estel opened his mouth and when no words came, he swallowed and tried again, this time whispering: "Legolas, I am…..I am sorry, but I just can´t…..I just….." The breath caught in his throat and when the man turned his face away from the elf, shame in his eyes, Legolas felt himself overtaken by compassion and love for his young friend.

What the human had allowed this night, what he had given him, what he had let the elf feel was more than Legolas had ever thought possible. Only a few hours ago he had sat in the cold snow, miserable and despairing and now he was here, in the tent, with his friend, with his eternal love.

Reaching up with his hand and sliding with his body over the man´s chest, his long golden hair tickling the skin, Legolas slid his slender hand under the human´s chin and directed the man to look at him. Silver eyes met blue ones and bending down, soft lips met with even softer ones and Legolas kissed the man gently, then more passionately until they parted with a gasp for air.

Placing one of his slender fingers over the red lips of his friend, Legolas smiled down at him: "It is all right, mellon nin. We won´t do anything you don´t want to do." And then, he bent down once more, kissing the sweet, oh, the so sweet lips that would surely fill his dreams this night.

The ranger relaxed under him, reacting to the kiss, but the hands had not resumed their motions and the elf knew that this was the furthest they would go this night. But it was far enough for him, it was enough to know that Estel felt the same way he felt, that the man was responding to him, wanted to feel him, to touch him,…… to love him?

With another deep kiss and his tongue that stroked the man´s lips, Legolas rolled himself down from Estel and settled himself beside the man, still holding the body contact that they had had. Reaching out he brought his arms up and around his friend, holding him close. Their foreheads touched and when Legolas drew the blanket around their shoulders, the ranger snuggled closer to him, his head now resting on the elf´s shoulder.

The prince could smell the flavour of the man´s hair, the soft and warm touch of Estel´s hands on his arms, on his chest. Oh, he tought, this is so worth all the torture and despair that I have felt. And if this is the last time we should be together, I would not change a thing.

Watching as the human´s eyes closed and the breathing of his friend became deeper, the elf knew that the man was going to sleep soon. And truly, the day had been long and the night even longer.

Stroking Estel´s hair with his hand, he softly asked him: "Are you warm now?" The only answer he got was a shifting from the man, closer to the elf. Smiling softly and supressing the chuckle that wanted to escape him, he could not hold back his next question: "Estel, mellon nin, are you asleep?" A low moan that sounded suscpicously like "aye" floated to his ears and once more the prince smiled.

Gazing fondly at his companion, Legolas leaned even closer, his mouth at the man´s ear, questioning the half asleep man lovingly: "Estel, do you sleep on your tummy at night?" A curt shake of the man´s head was his answer and so he whispered warmly into the human´s ear: "No? Can I?" (1)

As he had imagined, the young man stilled and then a smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he pressed himself even furhter towards Legolas. And with this smile on his face and the reassuring presence of the archer beside him, the ranger fell asleep.

It took Legolas longer to find the realms of elven sleep. His toughts would not let him rest and his eyes would not glaze over before the sight that greeted him. Because there, in his arms and secure on his chest and shoulder, was the one person in all of Middle-Earth who he had ever truly felt love for. This man, this young and inexperienced ranger, the furture King of Gondor and his best friend. All this dimmed by the fact that Estel was more for him now and always had been. His true love.

The night, oh, this glorious, this wonderful, this unforegetable night would always be there for the elf to remember, to cherish, to hold dear. When his eyes finally glazed over and he entered the realms of blissfull elven sleep, the archer had brought the man closer to his chest, his own chin resting atop of Estel´s haid, a smile brightening his face.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me anyway.

The next chapter is about Estel and why he stopped this lovely night and they need to travel to Bree after all and through the dangerous forest. But rest assured, dear readers, this was not the last we have seen from Aragorn and Legolas "explorations".

Altough, I am afraid, the next chapter will probably take a while as my loyal beta has a few stressful days to come.

(1) This is not my idea (sigh). I saw it on a postcard but I cannot remember from which company. No copyright infringement intended.


	6. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews. And many thanks to the anonymous reviews, they are equally welcomed and cherished.

This chapter is more angsty than the last, but I hope you like it nevertheless.

Oh, and beware of the cliffy. :-)

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 6 – Breakthrough

Dawn approached slowly and the sun just peeked over the snowy tips of the huge trees that surrounded the small clearing. The weak morning rays of milky sunlight glittered on the frozen snow, making it twinkle and shine between the shadows of the trees.

The small fire had long since died and the once smouldering branches were now covered with a thin layer of white snow. The tent itself was also sprinkled with the white substance, but here and there the fabric had not been able to hold the snow and it had fallen down to lie in small heaps on the ground.

As cold as it was outside, as comfortable was it inside the tent. The blankets that covered the two sleeping beings were still securely wrapped around them, keeping them warm and cosy. With the first rays of morning, sleep had fled the elf, his blue eyes had lost the glassy stare of elven dreams and after a blink or two, wakefulness had returned to the elf prince.

The memories of the last night filled his mind and when he had focused his tired eyes onto his immediate surroundings, a smile flittered over his face, making him look more handsome than he had been for a long while.

Before him, nestled on his shoulder, lay Estel, dark hair tousled and hiding his eyes that were still closed in deep sleep. The human's breathing was regular and deep, nothing had yet disturbed his dreams. And pleasant dreams that must have been, as the man's face looked peaceful and his mouth was formed into a small smile.

Shifting his position slightly under the blankets, Legolas lifted his head up on his hand, trying not to disturb the slumbering ranger. From this position he had a better view on the man besides him and so he lay there under the warm blankets, smiling down on his friend and drinking in his beauty.

After a while, when the sun's glimmer peeked into the tent and waving shadows decorated the tent walls, a sigh escaped the prince's form. Too soon the morning had come and with it the end of the nightly dream. It was time to wake Estel and to go on.

Using his free hand that he had taken to support his head, the elf gently placed it on the man's dark hair, stroking it softly.

Instantly the human under his fingers reacted to the soft and gentle touch. Nevertheless, he did not wake.

Estel shifted under the warm covers of the rugs, replacing his head on Legolas´ shoulder and shifting closer to the elf, unconsciously tightening the blankets around his broad shoulders.

Grinning, the archer bent down and placed a kiss on the young human's hair. "Wake up, Estel. It is morning already."

A soft murmur and another shift was his only answer. So, the light haired prince bent down even lower and placed a loving kiss onto the man's forehead. "Wake up, my friend. The sun shines outside."

Tracing his slender fingers down the young Dunedain´s cheek and to his lips, stroking them with his thumb and then letting his fingers travel downward to the human's neck, Legolas placed another sweet kiss onto his friend's cheek.

Slowly, tired eyes fluttered, then opened and sliver orbs shining like the full moon focused onto the prince's face.

"Good morning, Estel Have you slept well?" He almost whispered.

The man nodded and then, as if he had only now realized where he lay, or better, on whom he lay, shyly lifted his head and brought himself into a sitting position, the blankets falling from his shoulders and his still open tunic being exposed to the air.

Seemingly not noticing his clothing situation, the ranger suppressed a yawn and looked around tiredly. When his eyes fell on the elf, who by now was sitting besides the man, a timid smile flittered over the human's face.

To the archer it seemed almost as if the ranger was unsure of the situation, as if he was asking himself if he had only dreamed the last nights events.

Leaning forwards towards the human, his hair falling around his fair face light caught sunlight, the elf placed a deep kiss onto the ranger's lips and soon they kissed passionately, tongues stroking teeth and lips touching warmly.

When they parted, both slightly out of breath and hearts beating quicker, Legolas smiled. "It was no dream, my friend."

And all Estel did was smiling.

xoxoxoxo

They packed the tent and shouldered their belongings and after a quick breakfast of nuts, bread and water, they left the small winter clearing behind and directed their steps westwards, towards the town of Bree.

The day was sunny but cold and although there was no wind and the snow had stopped falling, the air was crisp and even the heavy cloak that Estel wore could not prevent him from freezing.

Legolas, elf that he was, walked lightly on the white snow, his feet barely leaving any trace of his passing in the snow.

More than once the ranger vanished up to his knees in the chilly wetness, once even up to his waist, and only with the help of the strong archer was he able to free himself. But the help was gladly given and every time the prince helped the man, he stole a kiss or two from him. Payment, he would then say with a smile, for rescuing a clumsy human.

The day grew older and with it the two friends became more lighthearted. They had overcome their shyness and Estel had started to feel really comfortable in Legolas´ company. The archer had lost his hesitancy, that had returned after their morning kiss, when he saw that the man at his side did not regret the nights and mornings intimacies.

During the day the snow on the branches and on the fallen logs shifted and every now and then parts of it would trickle down onto the cold earth. The cover of snow was so thick on the ground that neither man nor elf could tell when they walked over grass or roads. The frozen whiteness reduced it all to the same.

When the day neared the end and the afternoon sun stood low in the sky, starting to paint the treetops golden and in a deep orange, another heap of snow shifted on a low hanging branch and ere man or elf knew it, the chilly wetness fell down, right on top of Estel´s head and, more cruelly, some went down his cloak and neck, crawling with icy fingers down his back.

As soon as the snow had hit his head, the ranger had instinctively yelped in a high pitched voice. The melted snow that flowed down his back made him gasp and he quickly cleaned his head and hair from the offending flakes before more could find its way down his body.

A low sound floated to the man's ears and soon his ears found the noise maker. There, a few feet before him stood the elf, a grin plastered on his fair face and it was only too obvious that he was hard pressed to stifle his laughter.

"Legolas, I warn you….." Estel muttered, but the archer could clearly make out the humorous undertone in his voice.

"You know, human, you look like…."

"Legolas…." The man growled.

"…..a very wet, cold and snowy …….sheep. And you even sound like one!"

To the elf's surprise the ranger smiled sweetly at him and answered: "Maybe I look like a sheep, but you, my friend, will more resemble a snowman when I am done with you."

That said, Estel bent down quickly, grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it at the prince, who nimbly dodged the snowball, turned and sprinted away through the wintry forest, yelling back over his shoulder: "Ha, catch me if you can, ranger."

They raced through the trees, Legolas laughing so hard that he had problems keeping steady on his feet and Estel hot on his heels, now and then trying to hit the elf with a snowball. But the blond archer was too fast for the man to catch and that the elf could walk on the snow did not help the matter either.

Light as a feather the Mirkwood prince ran over a snow drift, across a huge clearing and a vast field of blinding white snow. His hair trailing behind him like a banner in a storm and the elf looked back over his shoulder at the human and called mockingly: "Oh, come on Estel, is that all you can do? Speed up man if you want to catch me!"

"You just wait, elf!" Estel sped up his run and entered the clearing Legolas had almost crossed already. He felt his feet stamp through the whiteness, slipping now and then on the snow. He made good progress and soon his legs had carried him to the middle of the clearing where the snow was not as thick as on the edges.

The ranger stumbled slightly and then, suddenly, his ears detected the faint sound of breaking ice and before he could even do so much as take a breath, the ground under his feet was opening and he crashed through the snowy surface and plunged into ice cold water. The freezing temperature made his lungs constrict and his head blacken momentarily and Estel helplessly sank deeper and deeper into the water.

Legolas laughed hard as he reached the other side of the clearing and turned once more to look at his friend who was running behind him. But when he chanced a quick glance over his shoulder, the man was gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

Stopping in his tracks and catching his breath, the archer took another look around. Where was Estel? Frowning, he scanned the trees to his left and right, wondering if the man had probably ventured there to surprise him unawares.

But no, the trees stood silent and snow laden besides him and his eyes found no trace of the human's passing. And, Legolas was more than sure that his friend had entered the clearing only moments after he had done so. But, where was that human now?

"Estel?" His voice rebounded from the trees and was slightly echoing back to him. But there was no answer. An uneasy feeling had begun to spread in his stomach and again he raised his voice and called: "Estel! Answer me!" When only silence met his ears, he shouted: "Estel, this is not funny. Come one, my friend, answer me." But again the only answer the elf got was his own voice that was carried back to him by the weak wind.

Now really worried, the prince began to walk back the way he had come. Estel would not scare him in this way. No, the man would perhaps bury him feet deep in snow and then call him a snowelf and even put a carrot there and all that, but he would not play with his feeling in this way. And not now, after what had happened the night before.

Walking back over the clearing, the prince could now clearly see his own very faint and light footsteps and there, at the other side of the field of snow, the ranger's own traces, deep imprints of boots and the trailing of a heavy winter cloak. Estel **had** entered the clearing, that much was certain. But, by the Valar, where was he?

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified and before the elf knew it he was running over the snow, his heaven blue eyes frantically searching for his friend or for a sign to where he had gone.

In his haste the archer almost saw the deep gap in the snow too late and nearly plummeted head first into the hole, but his reflexes saved him and with a big leap he cleared it and landed surefooted at the other side of it.

There he stood for a moment and then the true meaning of what he had just discovered hit him like the club of a troll. This was no clearing. This was no vast field of snow in the forest. Oh, no.

It was a lake. He was standing on a frozen lake that was covered in snow. And the deep hole in the surface and the water that he had glimpsed during his jump could only mean one thing.

Estel had broken trough. His friend, no, his love, had probably fallen to his icy death.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? 

**Please** tell me!

I don´t know when the next chapter will be posted, it could take a little, but the next comes definitely someday in the near furture.


	7. Light

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Many thanks for all the reviews. And many thanks to the anonymous reviews, they are equally welcomed and cherished.

This chapter is equally angsty as the last, but I hope you like it nevertheless.

Oh, and beware of the cliffy (still) :-)

As I do not have that much internet time, here we go without personal replies, I am very sorry.

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 7 – Light

The icy water engulfed him with a deathly grip, unrelenting and suffocating. The blackness that surrounded him was almost absolute and only the blue and white shimmer of the ice that covered the water and the light above showed him where the surface was.

The surface. The light. The air. His life. And his love.

When he had felt his body break through the ice and plunge into the coldness, Estel´s mind had almost instantly travelled to his friend. And now, as his clothing was soaked with water and the weight of it was dragging him further down into his certain doom, his thoughts once more found their way to the elf.

Estel knew somehow that Legolas was up there, searching for him, perhaps even thinking about jumping into the icy water himself to rescue him. Him, the clumsy human. The human who's weight had been more than the ice had been able to hold. Who had plunged in the blackness and who would leave his friend, no, his love, alone. Alone and most certainly full of guilt.

He would have sighed at the thought, but he could not, as he had not even the air to breathe. The water had not yet entered his lungs, but the chill of it and the surprise at falling into the blackness had made the air leave his lungs and the pressure of the nearly frozen water had constricted them even further.

His soaked clothing was dragging his body down, his pack, sword and the heavy tent making any movement towards the surface impossible. The chill had already numbed his legs and arms and he flowed deeper and deeper into the darkness, unable to prevent it, unable to help himself and rescue him from drowning.

Estel´s head started to pound rhythmically, his vision blurred and he could hear his blood rush in his ears. His lungs screamed and although it was as cold as death in the water his lungs were on fire and burning in his chest. With every second that passed, the urge to open his mouth, to just breathe, to fill his lungs with the much needed air, became stronger. But the man knew that there was no air.

The light that came from far above him grew dimmer and dimmer, but Estel was not sure if that was due to his blurring vision and the fact that dark shapes had crept into his line of sight, or because he was sinking deeper and deeper.

Whichever it was, it was unimportant. He could not prevent it. The coldness had gripped him, trapped him and he would not be able to fight it. To escape it, to rescue himself and to return to the surface. Return to the light, the life…..his love.

Legolas! Aye, he called him love now. Because he was now, more than ever, sure that he loved the elf. His long blond hair, the slim shoulders, the bright blue eyes, the sweet smile……the touch of his lips, the soft and gentle caress of his fingers on his skin, warm and tender. The jolting feeling in his stomach when Legolas looked at him, smiled at him…..kissed him.

But alas, he would not see the elf again, or kiss him again…feel him again. The water was too cold, his limbs too numb. He could not make it and he knew it. Darkness came to him unbidden and unwilling and although he had no wish to welcome it, he knew that he could not fight it. Not this time.

Why not? His mind screamed at him, a conscious thought that raced through his already foggy head. Fight it! Move! You have to move, you have to swim! Try it, do it! You can't give in now. Fight, fight for your life! Fight for your love, aye, fight for Legolas!

Legolas! Would the elf survive his fall? Would he be able to go on with his life? Return to Mirkwood and his duties there? Estel knew that elves could die of a broken heart. But surely his friend would not suffer from this fate? The love that Legolas felt was surely not that strong? He was just a mortal and Legolas an immortal being, one of the firstborn, surely the elf felt not that strongly towards him…..or did he?

His lungs screamed at him fiercely, begging to be filled, to be freed from the iron like claws of the water that was crushing his very being. Red spots appeared in his vision, a red haze that waved back and forth before his very eyes.

It could be over so quickly, a low voice inside of him told him. Just open your mouth. Just try to breathe. The pain will go away. And you´ll feel the cold no more. Why do you struggle so much? Ease you suffering and go on. All you have to do is breathe. Just relax. It will be over soon, this way or the other. Cease your resistance and ease your passing.

No! No, he had to fight. He had fought all his life, short as it may have been. He could not yield now. Fight! You must fight. Think of Legolas!

Legolas!

The word repeated itself in his head over and over. Legolas. Light. Life. Love. Legolas!

Like a star that twinkled in the night sky, high above him, the light from the surface found its way down to him, to his tired and burning eyes, to his swimming vision and the darkness that buried him.

Light. There was light. And light meant hope. There was hope. No, he could not give up. He would fight. Fight for his life. Fight for Legolas.

With limbs frozen from coldness and heavy from the water, he tried to swim. To reach the surface and with it the light above. But his movements were weak, the clothing too heavy and the coldness had already crept into his very bones.

Another thought entered his mind. He would not make it this way, he was too heavy. He would not abandon his sword. Never. But……the tent! If he could get rid of the tent, then he had a chance. With weak fingers the man reached up to his chest were the tent was stripped securely to his body. But his fingers were too cold, his movements uncoordinated and the water too dark. After long moments of struggle he gave up. No, not this way.

He needed a knife. Reaching stiffly behind him, he unsheathed his hunting knife and with painstakingly slow movements he cut the ropes and the leather that held the tent to his chest and back. Finally, long moments later, he was freed from the heavy burden and he felt it sink deeper into the void below him.

Without the heavy weight of the tent dragging him further down, he once more moved his arms and legs, trying desperately to swim to the surface. With every painful move he made, the light became brighter, but also his body became weaker. The slow ascend in the water made his arms protest under the strain he put on them and his lungs hurt so fiercely that he thought they would burst.

But although it was painful and slow, he forced his tired body through the blackness, upwards, towards the light. He felt dizzy and his vision was getting worse, the red and black spots before his eyes growing larger, until the only thing he saw was the spot of bright light above him, calling to him, showing him the way.

Another stroke from his tired arms, another push with his heavy legs, one more time fighting the urge to breathe, once more a wave of dizziness assaulted him.

Only a few strokes more, just a few. You have to fight. You have to hold on.

Another stroke from his arms, another push with his tired legs, but this time he could not fight the urge to breathe any longer. His chest felt crushed, as if iron rings had lain themselves around it and the pain in his lungs was too much for him to bear. With an unconscious gasp as the pain intensified, he opened his mouth and tried to breathe. Only, there was no air to do so.

Freezing cold water entered his mouth, froze his throat and filled his lungs. Reflexively he coughed but only more water rushed into his lungs, making breathing impossible, even if he had been out of the water. But surprisingly, the horrid pain in his lungs and chest lessened.

His vision dimmed, blackness engulfed him once more and the light that had only seconds before shown for him and guided him through this watery prison had vanished. He felt his body sink down again, back to where he had come from, down to the blackness and to his certain death.

His heart constricted at the thought and only now did he truly understand that he would die. Not someday, not somewhere, but that day, in that lake.

And he had been so close. So close to the surface that still hovered bright above him, so close but still so far away.

And he had been so close to find the real love. Not the one that the books described, not the love that one found in a filthy tavern. No. He had been offered a love of another kind. Soft and gentle, given freely and accepted equally. But, alas, it was not to be. Because he would die. Now.

In the absolute stillness that lasted around him, he could hear his heart beat in his chest, but the rhythm was getting weaker, slower, irregular. Soon it would stop altogether. And as his vision left him and he felt his mind drift of and conscious thought leave his cold body, his last thought was of his love, the love that was meant to last forever, but that had never been given the chance to grow. And if he could have yelled at the unfairness of it all, he would have done so.

Blackness welcomed him and he knew no more.

Not even the slender hand that broke through the shiny surface of the lake, that reached down into the icy grave, grabbed him at the neck of his cloak and with a fierce pull hauled his unmoving body out of the water. He did not feel the strong hands that lifted him out of the lake and laid him onto the snow.

He did not feel the soft hands that stroked his wet hair out of his face, that searched for his pulse at his neck and that cupped his ashen face. He never felt the pressure that was put on his chest to free the water from his lungs, or the warm lips that were placed onto his own to breathe for him, as he did not do so anymore.

He neither tasted the sweet taste of the lips, nor did he hear the frantic voice that called his name, over and over and over: "Estel!"

End of chapter 7

**

* * *

****Like** it? **Hate** it? it? it? 

Come on my dear readers, tell me please!


	8. Thank you

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

University started todaz, so , no time for anything, just for posting this. Read and enjoy

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 8 – Thank you

"Estel!" Oh, Valar, please no. No. Oh, please. Breathe, Estel, just breathe. Come one, oh, please, breathe, just breathe Estel! Please! Oh, please, please……..please.

His arms and folded hands pushed strong and continuously on the man's chest, trying to get him to breathe and to cough up the water that filled his lungs. At least the man's heart still beat. Slow and irregular and getting weaker, but still, there was life.

Calling his friend's name again, the elf placed his lips onto that of the man, breathing for him and willing him to wake. When Legolas lifted his head and resumed his ministrations on the human's chest, he watched Estel´s face intently for any sign of waking. There was none.

When he had seen the hole in the silvery surface of the ice and the black water flowing underneath, he had known what had happened and he had also known that the chance for survival were more than slim.

Kneeling at the edge of the blackness he had called for his friend, his love, but the man had not resurfaced, no trace of him had been visible in the water. And then, just as the elf had prepared to dive into the icy void and search for the man, he had detected movement under the surface.

Reacting without conscious thought he had plunged his arm into the water and when his fingers had caught hold onto fabric, he had hauled the unconscious man out of the water, placing the limb form onto the snow and after a quick examination had began to revive the human.

Because, as he had recognized with a painful jolt in his stomach, his love did not breathe anymore.

So, he had knelt in the snow beside the deathly white man and had started to put pressure on his chest to empty the lungs and to once more make it possible for Estel to breathe. Fright had crawled up and down his spine, weaving its dangerous web around him and bringing him onto the edge of a full grown panic and Legolas knew it, but he was powerless to fight it.

He could not fight it, because he had to fight in his love's stead.

Estel lay limb and unmoving before him, his chest not rising, his eyes closed, his long lashed contrasting starkly against paleness of his skin. He was almost as white as the snow that he lay on, his lips turning blue and his clothing already freezing in the chilly air.

Pressing his hands down once more, Legolas pleaded for the man to wake. To open his eyes and to return to him, to look at him, smile at him…….to live for him.

The ranger shifted under his hands with the pressure that was put onto his body, but there was no sign that he would wake. No sign at all that he still lived.

Estel, my friend, please, I beg you, oh, please, just breathe, just breathe. Estel, come one, please, please…..don't leave me here, don't leave me this way.

Silent tears escaped Legolas´ eyes as he again and again pressed his hands onto his love's chest, willing him to react, to breathe. And as he sat there, the sky darkening and the golden sun disappearing slowly behind the horizon, the shadows grew larger and the air colder. Night was approaching.

A sob rose in the elf's throat and he was unable to hold it back. This was so unfair. This just could not be true. Only a few moments before they had hunted each other for fun, throwing snow balls and laughing.

And just yesterday, had it truly been only the night before, he had confessed his feelings to Estel. A wonder had taken place and the man had not rejected him. Everything had just been perfect. Estel had been shy at the beginning, afraid to open up, to give in to his feelings and unsure if the elf's own feelings were sincere. But during the day the ranger had let go of some of his self imposed walls and self protecting measures, willing to give them a chance and more than willing to…..just feel.

And now…..now the man did not breathe anymore, his chest unmoving, unrelenting, his still form lying in the cold snow and the pallor of his skin nearly melting into the snow. The dark hair was soaking wet and tangled, the tips of his hair already glistering white and frozen in the failing sunlight.

Oh, Estel, please……please, don't do this to me. I need you. You can't leave me. I……I love you……

Another fierce push at the human's chest, another attempt to reactivate his breathing. One more time it was rewarded with nothing more than the shifting of the cold body.

Anger replaced the fear in Legolas´ heart. Why was this happening? Why now? This was so unfair, so cruel. Had he not always protected the man, had he not always placed his love's life above his own? Why had he not been able to rescue him this time? Why? Why?

And by the Valar, why was the ranger not fighting for his life? Why was he not struggling to breathe, but just…..lying there?

Anger and fury at his own helplessness resulted in his hands to push down more fiercely than before, his eyes ablaze and his voice, only moments before tinged with fear and panic, rose in volume and he nearly screamed at the still form lying in the snow: "Estel! Wake! Start fighting! Fight! Estel, you have to fight! Fight, human!"

In his fury that was in truth only the deepest fear that Legolas had ever felt, he lifted his arm and let his fist crash down heavily onto the man's chest, then a second time and a third. When he lifted his arm for the fourth time to pound onto the human's chest to revive him, deep inside knowing that it was perhaps already to late, the ranger's chest rose in one painful movement and the next second a heavy coughing fit assaulted the man, his lungs releasing the icy water that he had swallowed.

Estel breathed again.

Acting quickly, the archer rolled the coughing man onto his side, helping him this way to get rid of the water. It seemed to take half and eternity until the coughing eased and the man drew a shivering breath.

Legolas, who had all the time talked to his friend, soothing him and rubbing his back in gentle circles while the body under his fingers had trembled and shook, now pulled the man against his strong chest, wrapping him in his own arms and holding him tight.

His heart beat in a happy rhythm, relieved that the man was breathing again, that Estel lived and that he was with him.

"Shh, it is alright now. Easy, Estel, easy, just take deep breaths. Just breathe. Aye, that's better. Deep breaths."

Holding the man tightly to his chest, the prince felt him tremble and the shivers that raced through the still too cold body, the hitching breathing and the tremors that raked the body. Legolas knew that he had to get the man out of the cold and wet clothes and to a sheltered place with a fire. With warmth.

"Estel, can you hear me?" A weak nod was the only answer he got. "We need to move. You need to get out of the wet clothes and near a fire. Can you walk?" When the human in his arms did not respond immediately, but merely took one deep breath after the other, Legolas leaned forward to take a look at his friend's face.

It was still as white as the snow that they sat in and the blue tinge in the lips had not yet vanished, the silver eyes were closed and the dark hair was plastered to the skin. To Legolas the man looked very tired and weak and…..younger.

His heart once more clenching in his chest, the prince placed on of his warm and slender hands at Estel´s cheek. "Estel, please. Can you hear me, can you walk?" This time the cold skin under his finders shifted as the man nodded and then tried to get to his feet.

Putting his arms around the ranger's waist and placing himself behind him and therewith resting the most of the human's weight on his own body, Legolas helped him to his unsteady feet and they slowly made their way to the other edge of the lake.

When they finally reached the trees and left the frozen lake behind them, the sun had vanished behind the horizon and the forest was plunged into a blackness that was only broken by the white and glittering masses of snow that covered the ground and the trees that loomed darkly over them.

During the last steps the ranger had stumbled more often and Legolas was more carrying him than that the man walked on his own. After a few more steps the trembling form of the man sagged in his arms as his legs crumpled under him, bringing them both to their knees and only the prince's strong arms prevented the man from falling face first into the powdery substance.

"Estel?"

"Legolas, I just can't…. so tired."

"It's alright, my friend. Don't worry. We'll stop here for the night."

Glancing around at the trees that surrounded them, the archer soon spotted a few dry branches and a place not far away from them where they could rest, sheltered by a huge oak with large branches that were so thick that even without leaves the tree seemed to create a cover as the snow just underneath the tree was not as thick as everywhere else.

"Come, Estel. Just a few steps. Then you can rest." More lifting the man than that he stood out of his own power, the elf dragged him to the old oak and, placing him on the ground, leaned the man at the brown trunk.

Estel´s eyes closed almost automatically as the tremors that still raced through his body had weakened him even further and only with the rest of his will power had he been able to prevent his teeth from clattering.

Swiftly the prince sprinted around, collecting wood for a fire and soon it was burning merrily before them, the glow painting the snow in reds and oranges. The warmth that emanated from it melted the snow the flickering flames cast waving shadows on the trees.

Removing the wet and partly frozen clothes took more time than Legolas had planned and that the skin of the man was exposed to the chill of the night and the season did not help to lighten his mood.

Soon after reaching the old oak and setting to work, the archer had noticed the absence of the tent and therewith the ranger's blankets. Furthermore was the heavy winter cloak that Estel wore to protect him from the winter's cold soaked with water and would need a long time to dry. With a painful stab in his stomach Legolas realized that he had nothing to cover the man with, no spare clothing as they were all wet, no tent, no winter cloak. All he had was his own blanket and cloak.

When he had removed the man's tunic, shirt and leggings, the elf quickly shed his cloak, tunic and shirt, placed himself behind the freezing human, wrapped his cloak and blanket around them both and held the man close to his bare chest, icy skin touching warm.

Resting Estel´s head against his shoulder and whispering soothing words of comfort in his ears, Legolas held him until the trembling eased and the shivers and tremors stopped altogether. The fire warmed the blanket that he had put around them and the cloak prevented the night chill to sneak under the covers.

They had not spoken since arriving at the trees and when Legolas had stopped speaking a comfortable silence had lingered between them. Now, as the fire was burning lower and the night was darker, the elf thought that the man in his arms, the man that rested against his own skin, who's every breath he felt as if it was his own, was sleeping peacefully.

But, he was not.

A small movement brought the elf's attention to the form in his arms. He saw as the man lifted his head, opened his tired eyes and then, turning his head, looked at him.

It was probably the most beautiful thing that Legolas had ever seen. The pallor of his skin made his face look so innocent and the dark lashes of his eyes were irresistible. The lips had lost the bluish tint and were now of a deep red, a sweet red, a delicious red.

Without thinking the elf bent down and placed his own lips onto the man's, kissing with all his heart, releasing all his fear and tension in this one kiss, this meeting of lips. A wonderful warmth spread in his stomach, travelling down and warming him more than the fire could have ever done so.

When they parted, he rested his forehead onto that of the man and silently whispered: "Thank you."

"Legolas, it should be I that says thank you. What do you thank me for?" Confusion filled the ranger's voice.

Burying his head into the rangers hair and then slowly kissing the man's ear, the neck, the bare shoulder, feeling his love tense under his lips and gentle moving fingers as he softly caressed the skin of the shoulder, then letting his hand travel down over the collar bone, fingers feathery and soft, over the chest, down to the stomach, the belly, the navel, circling it, his lips never leaving the man's neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the human, Legolas smiled and then he leaned in closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues touching and breaths mingling, the parting of the lips followed by a disappointed moan from Estel, and then the elf finally said: "Thank you for not leaving me…..my love."

"Thank you for not leaving me, Legolas meleth nin (my love)." And with that Legolas felt one of the man's hands placing itself over his own that still rested on the man's belly. The human's other hand miraculously found its way to Legolas´ back and soon they embraced each other tightly, a passionate kiss following the other, hands stroking, exploring, travelling up and down.

Only when a strong bout of wind assaulted them and nearly extinguished the burning fire did they part and settle for the night. Legolas still leaned at the tree trunk, the ranger resting sideways against his strong chest, their arms encircling one another in a close but comfortable position.

It took the tired and exhausted man only short moments to find sleep and the deep and soothing heartbeat of the prince lulled him to sleep.

Gazing fondly at the man that slept in his arms, Legolas sent a prayer to the Valar, thanking them for the gift that they had granted him. Estel was alive and he was with him. More than that, he was close to him, he could feel him, touch him, kiss him…..love him.

Placing a loving kiss at his love's sleeping hair, the prince snuggled closer to the ranger and soon he too wandered in the realms of elfish sleep.

End of chapter 8.

**

* * *

****Like** it? **Hate** it? it? it? 

Just **tell** me please!


	9. Hurt

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Here we go! Three chapters at one day, feels good. But don't rely on it for the furture, as university seems to be a loooot of work this term. :-)

On with the story!

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

* * *

Chapter 9 – Hurt

Morning dawned gray and cold, the sun veiled behind dark clouds that hung full of snow, the wind telling of snow in the mountains and the trees whispering of more ice and coldness. No birds were flying, not even those that cherished the cold and the winter, the animals were hiding in their holes, either hibernating or trying to stay warm.

As did the human and the elf. Legolas had woken before dawn, first not knowing what had woken him, searching for the reason in the forest around him. His search had not shown him the reason for his waking, but as he had leaned back against the tree trunk once more, his arms automatically pulling the man with him, the reason for his waking had presented itself. Estel had a fever.

Mentally slapping himself for being so unperceptive, the elf had checked his still sleeping friend over and had noticed the flush in the man's cheeks and the heat that emanated from his still form.

A fever. The cold day and the snow, the running and the wind, the icy water and the wet clothing, of course the man would catch a fever. He should have known it. But he had not thought about it after they had made it to the trees. After he had built the fire and had unclothed the ranger.

His thoughts had been led astray by the muscled chest of the human, his strong shoulders, the tight stomach and the, oh, the tanned skin that was soft and rough at the same time. When he had settled himself behind the man, holding him, feeling his body so close, without interrupting cloths, skin on skin, the dark haired head with the tousled hair resting at his shoulder, the tickling that the strands of hair had elicited on his skin,…..aw, he had just not thought about the consequences that the break through could have caused.

And their kisses. The sweetness of the man's lips, the taste of his tongue in his own mouth, as they had stroked each other, felt each other, pressed their warm bodies together and been close, so close as they had never been before, when Estel had looked at him with those silver sparkling eyes of his, those eyes that could melt the coldest winter to spring, when he had smiled and thanked him for saving him, caressing his chest with his hand and guiding his other hand over his own, showing him the way to the places where the man wanted to be touched, needed to be touched, reacted to the touch……it had made the prince forget everything else.

And now he, or rather Estel, was paying the price for his negligence.

After noticing the dire state of the man, Legolas had fed the smoldering fire until the flames had burned high again, warming the human and himself. Tightening the blanket and the cloak around them once more, the archer had pressed himself at the man, sharing his own body warmth with him.

Estel had not woken, but when Legolas had wrapped him arms around him and had snuggled close to him, the man had moaned softly, seeking the warmth and the softness of the elf's embrace.

Now, as morning had come, the sun too weak to break through the cloudy prison at the sky, Legolas again felt for the rangers forehead and, feeling the heat of the man's skin, frowned and mentally went through his options.

Estel was ill, their healing supplies that the man had carried in his pack were drenched and useless, the tent was gone as was the man's blanket. It was a two days march to Imladris, probably more, because the snow would certainly block the entrance to the secret valley and they would need to take the longer route to get there. Bree was five days away, if they made it without further complications.

Going back to Imladris, where Lord Elrond would be able to heal his foster son seemed to be the best option. Legolas did not know what awaited him in Bree, whether they would find help there or if the humans there would be willing to help them, or able to.

Aye, they would go back to Imladris, it was the only sensible thing to do.

But although the elf knew that it was the right decision, he could not help but feel disappointed and sad at the prospect of returning to the Last Homely House.

Would Estel stand up to his feelings for him? Would he still show his feelings or would he rather act as if nothing had happened? Their relationship was as new as a spring leave, just born and it needed time to grow roots and to consolidate.

Once back in the elven town, once back with his adopted brothers and back in his foster father's care, under the careful eyes of the elven lord, would Estel feel the need to hide his new found feelings for him? Would he be afraid of being rejected by his family because he harbored feelings for him?

And if Estel still showed his feelings for him, would Lord Elrond consider him worthy for his foster son? Estel was not just anybody, he was the King of Gondor in spe, the last living heir of Isildur and he had to restore the line of Kings someday. He had a long way before him and needed strong and trustworthy companions, reliable friends…could he stand up to this test in the eyes of Estel´s family?

Sighing, Legolas knew that he would only find the answers to this questions when they arrived in Imladris. And if he wanted to reach it with at least a partly healthy young mortal ranger, they better got going.

Doing what he had done the last morning, the elf softly stroked the man's hair and then he placed a kiss onto the feverish cheek. Estel shifted closer to him, as Legolas noticed with a smile, but just as the day before, he did not wake.

"Estel, wake up. We need to go."

"Mhm."  
"Not mhm, Estel. Come on, wake up."

"´m tired."

"I know, my friend. But you have to get up. We need to head back to Imladris."

It seemingly took a little time until the words that had been spoken registered in the man's mind, but when they did he opened his eyes and tried to focus them on the fair face that hovered above him, Legolas´ hand still stroking his dark hair.

"Imladris?" he said with a sleepy voice, eyes small and tired, his face still pale but not as deathly white as it had been the day before.

Smiling softly, the elf nodded. "Aye, Imladris. We are going back."

"But why?" Silver eyes that were shining brightly from fever locked on his own and Legolas sighed inwardly. That was not going to be easy.

"You have a fever, Estel. You need to go home so that you can rest and get better."

"A fever?" And as if to check it himself, the man freed one of his hands from the tangle of blanket and cloak and placed it on his forehead to see if he truly had a fever. From the expression that crossed his face, he noticed the fever too.

Disappointment and….shame flittered over his face, too brief for the elf to be sure if he had truly seen it. But Legolas knew the ranger long enough to know what the man was thinking. Bending down he placed a warm kiss onto the human's cheek, then on a spot just below the first, then one on the corner of the mouth and when their lips met in a warm kiss, their eyes closed, Estel leaned into the touch and soon his hands found their way to Legolas chest, resting there, then traveling down, down, gently, softly, until they reached the waistband of the prince´s leggings.

Without conscious thought, his lips still firmly pressed on the ranger's red and warm ones, Legolas reached out with his own arms and let his hands travel down the man's broad shoulders and then downwards, over his back until they too reached the edge of the man's clothing.

They ended their kiss in one last passionate touch and when their eyes met, Estel said softly: "But I don't want to go back." Then he leaned towards the elf, his lips finding their way to his cheek and then to his ear, kissing the pointed tip, his tongue caressing it and one of his hands gently stroked the long blond hair out of the way. His breath was warm and sweet at the elf's skin and a wonderful shiver ran down Legolas´ spine and he moaned softly.

The strong chest of the man was pressed at his own and when Estel leaned forward even further he could feel how his own hands traveled further down, resting now on the man's tight behind. Legolas felt the breath of the man speed up and how he shifted his body even further into the elven touch, their chests pressed firmly against each other, Estel´s face at Legolas neck and the elf's resting on the human's shoulder.

While one of the man's hands was holding the blond hair out of the way so that he could kiss him where the elf was very sensitive, his other hand stroked the elf's navel gently and then, suddenly and unexpectedly, reached down between the warmth of Legolas legs.

The move had come so unexpected that the elf gasped and tensed involuntarily, in sweet surprise, but for Estel, who had no experience with the archer yet, who had been shy and cautious, who had only shortly before opened up to the emotions he felt, it must have seemed as if the elf had tensed because he disliked the touch.

As if he had burned himself, the ranger withdrew his hand from Legolas, sat back and also drew back his other hand that had lingered on the elf's neck. His eyes were downcast and he did not look at the elf, but merely turned his head to the side.

Worried that he had hurt his love's feelings, Legolas took his hands back from where they rested and placed one of them under the man's chin and tilted his head until he was able to look him into the eyes.

"Estel, I am sorry."

Freeing his chin out of Legolas´ grasp, the ranger shook his head, his eyes looking at the forest around them and not at the elf as he answered: "No, I am sorry. I should not have….." he paused and then, after a soft sigh "We should head back. It is a long way."

And before Legolas could do anything more than look at the man worriedly, his voice caught in his throat and his head blank, Estel had already found his shirt and tunic at the ground besides the fire, grabbed them and had started to dress. In silent pain the prince watched as the man stood to his feet, put on his leggings and then lifted his by now dry winter cloak from the snowy forest ground.

Why had he not answered his friend? Why had he not said what he felt?

What should he do? What should he say? Oh, of course the man must now think that he had only played with him, toyed with him, stepping back when it got serious. That it had only been a game for him. A game that the man could never have won.

Tears threatened to escape his blue eyes. He knew what he wanted to do, but he knew that Estel would not believe him now. No, not now. He had to wait, but he also knew that he could not wait long. Perhaps when they had left this place under the trees behind them.

Swallowing, Legolas reached for his own clothes.

End of chapter 9

**

* * *

****Like** it? **Hate** it? Not read until the end? it? it? Not read until the end? 

**Just tell me please! **


	10. Why?

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

On with the story!

A/N: I am very sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapters. There was just no time to change the chapters again, as my time at the public computers is restricted and it was either post them or wait a few more days. I thought that you would rather read them as they were than wait even longer. I hope you could nevertheless enjoy the chapters.

Furthermore, for all those that particularly enjoyed the fourth chapter….. be assured that it has not been the last you have seen of the two in such a situation. :-)

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma (who will work more carefully this time)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Why? Estel´s kind of POV 

As his feet trudged through the powdery snow, the cloak wrapped tightly around his from now and then shivering form, his shoulders hanging and his stride more than just tired, the dark hair falling into his downcast face, hiding his eyes and face from view, Estel thought about what had happened in the morning.

A gust of cold wind blew into his face, bringing the smell of fresh snow with it and making him turn his head slightly out of the wind. It had begun to snow slightly a while ago, sugaring the plants and the trees. Heavy clouds had veiled the sun and the wind was biting and creeping under his heavy winter cloak.

Pulling his foot free of another snowdrift and carefully holding his balance, the man walked silently on. He was cold. So cold. The breath that he exhaled seemed to freeze in midair and every time the wind caught in his hair an icy chill crawled down his spine. The weather seemed to mimic his emotions.

Estel sighed inwardly. Only yesterday his world had been so beautiful. Made beautiful. By Legolas, his friend, his…..was he his love still? Had he ever been?

It had gone so quickly. The evening when it had all begun so innocently was bright in his minds eye. The confusion, the fear, the uncertainty. The coldness of the night had been replaced by the warmth of Legolas body, hands, the warm lips, the stroking tongue. Oh, he had felt so good, so well, so complete. Whole. And at home. He had never known that he could feel like that.

He had slowly opened up to the one who he trusted more than anybody in the world. The one that had saved his life so many times, the one that had always cared for him, been there for him, listened to him. Legolas had never played with his feelings and had never ever betrayed him. It was a constant in his life that he could always count on him. Always.

But now? Now, he was not sure anymore. What had happened? And how?

This morning, this very morning the world had still looked bright and full of life and love. He had awoken in the elf's arms, warm and cozy, the coldness gone and the uncomfortable feeling he had anticipated after the near drowning had not been there. Because Legolas had been there, with him, close to him, holding him in his arms and kissing him. It had been so wonderful to feel the strength of his friend and the soft caress of the slender fingers on his body.

The warm and sweet lips on his skin and the breath of his friend in his ear when he had spoken to him. He had felt full of warmth and energy, ready to obey his bodies desires and to give in to the feeling that had spread in his stomach. A feeling as if he would have to burst if he did not act. As if thousands and thousands of burning butterflies were soaring around inside of him. He had wondered if the elf felt the same and when he had leaned forward and had kissed the archer´s ear and neck, he could have sworn that he had moaned softly in pleasure.

When he had felt his elven friends hand run down his back, stroking and rubbing, reaching deeper, deeper, tentatively, then shyly reaching down further to rest on his behind, he had felt another wave of joy rise up within him and he had wanted more of that feeling. Much more. His hands had found Legolas´ neck and stomach, his fingers gently circling the belly button. The desire in him had spiked when his friend had shifted against him, their chests touching and Legolas´ hands tightening softly where they rested. He had felt safe and wanted. Needed. Desired. And he had desired himself.

And then, then he had done the most foolish thing that he had ever done. He had spoiled it all. With one little gesture. One bold move of his hand. How could he have thought that Legolas had wanted that? Needed that? Desired that? From him, a mere human? How foolish he had been. How stupid. How…….blind.

Legolas, oh, why had he done that? Had the elf truly had any feelings for him? Had he only played with him, making a fool out of him? But, why? What had he done to deserve such pain? What had he done that Legolas would hurt him such?

And hurt him it had. When the archer had tensed and gasped, his tender heart had shattered into thousands of pieces, as if the world he had known had crumpled into pieces and all that had been true and real had become false and unstable. He had felt as if the bottom under his feet had just been pulled away, letting him fall into an abyss of pain and shame. Why?

He had not been able to look the elf into the eyes. The shame he had felt at his actions……oh, how could he have even thought for one moment that Legolas had any true feelings for him and wanted more from him than just a few stolen kisses? A bit of fun? Probably the prince had laughed at him from the beginning, his shyness, clumsiness, inexperience. He would probably tell the twins how green he was and how foolish and how he had believed that he would love him. That he was loved. Truly loved.

But, no. That was not how Legolas was. The elf was kind and gentle, honest and trustworthy. Never had he given him any reason not to trust him. He meant what he said and had never lied to him.

How do you know that? A tiny voice spoke up inside of him. Perhaps he has lied to you and you just don't know it. How many times have you thought that Legolas was keeping something from you? Sharing glances with your brothers that you did not understand? Whispering with them so low that you could not hear them?

That had been different. The elf had tried to protect him. Shelter him and shield him from pain and fear when something bad had happened. Legolas and the twins knew each other for hundreds of years, some glances meant nothing. Nothing at all. And perhaps, the three never meant to whisper, but were just used to speak so lowly. It was not their fault that his human hearing was not as good as theirs and that he therefore did not understood what they said. There was nothing his brothers and Legolas did not want him to know.

Fool. They laugh at you behind your back and you defend them. Seeking the truth in your own human weaknesses and defending them when you should not. Are you really, really sure that the elves around you have never lied to you, played with you, made fun out of you?

They had, and he knew it. But until now he had always thought that they had done it to protect him and to keep him safe. His brothers and the prince had often teased him and laughed with him. With him, not at him. But now, now he was not so sure about that anymore.

Had he not done what the prince had wanted him to do? Had Legolas not wanted him to open up? Had he not encouraged him to act, to love him, to feel? Oh, it was so, it was just so…..ah, so wrong, somehow.

Shivering as another gust of wind swept heavy snowflakes at him, Estel tightened the cloak around his shoulders and kept his head down to shield his eyes against the snow. He could feel the fever in his body, how it raced up and down his spine, making him freeze and feel hot at the same time. His skin seemed to hurt and every step he took made his head pound more and more. Soon, he knew, he would need to rest. To sit down and let his ill body recover its strength.

But he also knew that sitting down would draw the elf to his side. Legolas would surely come to his aid…..or to mock him for his weakness. No! He was his friend. Why should he do that?

And even if he did, would he mind it? Would he mind it if the elf, with his soft hands and his gentle touch would feel his forehead, stroke his hair out of his eyes, caress his skin and hold him in his arms? Would he mind?

He did not know.

As much as he wanted to believe that Legolas would never toy with him, that he had imagined things, that he had been wrong in his judgment, he was equally confused and…..yes, hurt and desperate.

What had his friend said this morning? When he had lifted his chin and tilted his head until he had been forced to look at him? "I am sorry." Aye, that had it been. But, sorry for what? For making him feel what he had felt? Or for toying with him? For spoiling the fun that the prince had had? Sorry for what? Sorry? Why sorry? He did not understand it. What had he done wrong, what had he done? What?

He closed his burning eyes and as he felt warm tears escape them, he was not certain whether it was because of the burning sensation that the fever had caused or because he felt as if he had lost a part of him that he had just discovered. A spot inside of him that he had buried for so long that he had thought he had never even possessed it. The part of him that was able to feel love. Untainted love. True love.

Since his early childhood he had felt alone and abandoned. A stranger in a world full of barriers and walls. Yes, he knew that his family loved him dearly, they always had, since the day he had been brought to Imladris. But, he had not been able to feel so much love himself. He had been afraid of loving. Of giving his heart to someone that he knew he would have to part with someday. He loved his family, but that was a different kind of love. A love that he knew would be returned. Always. But loving someone, like lovers do? That was something that he had not done before, not truly done before.

Of course there had been times in his life that he had harbored feelings for a maiden, but truly loving? No. Not as he should have done. It was as if he had not been able to open his heart and truly love because he, somehow, did not feel any love for himself. And only someone who loves himself could be able to be loved.

He had been a child in a world of adults, a human in a world of elves, a clumsy mortal in a perfect world. No, he had not liked himself for many years and only since he had met Legolas had he begun to see himself not only as the little brother of Elladan and Elrohir, the foster son of lord Elrond, but as person, as an individual with his own personality, emotions and qualities. He had been praised form someone outside his family, someone who was under no obligation to say nice things to him because he was family.

The prince had,…..freed him. Made him to put trust in himself.

But now, that had been ripped from him. Taken away from him from the one person that he trusted more that he trusted anyone. The one person he trusted more than he still trusted himself.

Oh, why had he not stopped this the night it had begun? How foolish he had been, thinking that the archer would truly love him. How could Legolas, if he himself did not love himself?

Perhaps it was better this way. Once they were back in Imladris, Legolas would surely deny the things that had happened and he would have made a fool out of himself. His heart would have broken at the rejection coming from the elf. No, it was better this way. Better for himself, for his heart and for the prince. This way, he would not put shame on his foster father's house and honor for behaving like a child.

He would just pretend that nothing had happened and if the elf had any compassion left inside of him he would not approach him, but let him be. Aye, he did not need Legolas. He did not need anybody.

The tears that had fallen down his face had stopped and when he lifted his head and looked before him into the masses of swirling snow, the gray of his otherwise sparkling eyes had given way to a darker shade, almost like the snowstorm around him, as if a shudder had been placed on them, as if something had died inside of the man, the one thing that had made his eyes sparkle and shine.

No, he did not need anybody and certainly not Legolas. He did not need whatever the elf wanted to give him, be it love or not.

But, he thought, if he really did not need Legolas, why did it then hurt so much?

_End of chapter 10_

**

* * *

****Like** it? **Hate** it?

**Please**, tell me!


	11. Meleth Nin

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, but I hope that this one will help you all understand it better.

Furthermore, aw, thank you all so much for the reviews! You are the best and I hope that I can stand up to that. Thank you all so very, very much. Hannon le, mellyn.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Meleth nin

The swirling snowflakes that fell from the grey sky had reduced the sight to a few feet. White and grey hung between the towering trees, covering the branches and making the trees creak and shiver under the heavy weight. The snow was wet and not powdery anymore, the chill it brought creeping under the clothing and freezing the skin.

The sun that had only recently shown for them and warmed them from the nights cold, had vanished behind the masses of white and it almost seemed as if she had never been there. No sound could be heard other than the whispering wind and the sound the snowflakes made as they touched the branches and the forest ground.

They had only walked for a short time, but Legolas already felt the heaviness of his wet cloak and the chill that had sneaked under it. He was an elf and therefore not affected by the weather despite his uneasiness, but every time his eyes fell on the slouched form of his companion, his stomach churned.

How could the things have gone so wrong?

He saw the drooped shoulders, the heavy footsteps, the bent head. His friend looked so……defeated. Defeated and lost amongst all the snow.

All in the prince screamed to him to rush to the man, to hold him in his strong arms and to whisper the words into his ears that he wanted to say, the words that could make the man understand, the words that would have the power to right what had been destroyed, the words that would be able to melt the ice that had been placed between them.

And as much strength as it took the elf to not sprint up to his friend, it took him to keep silent.

Why?

Legolas knew not. Why had he not stopped Estel from getting up, dressing and leaving? Why had he not spoken to him yet? Why had he not just grabbed the human's wrist, abandoning all thoughts of shyness and done what he desired to do? What he had always wished to do?

He knew not.

When the man had kissed him, touched him, aroused him, his mind had relished in the gentle yet needing touch, the tender caresses, the sweet breath of his love on his skin. The fingers on his belly had send a warm feeling down his body, warming him in places that he knew desired to be touched, kissed, caressed……..and taken.

Oh, it had felt so good, so fine, so sweet, so absolute.

Estel had allowed him to touch him in places that he had never touch before. Shy at first, he had let his hands travel down and then, he had placed them onto the man's tight behind, not sure if Estel was ready for it.

He had not needed to worry. A soft moan had floated from the man's lips, feathering his ear and sending shivers of joy and need down his spine. Aye, it had felt so good. So good, so good. And when the ranger had shifted his weight, trying to get more out of the soft touch of the elven hands, Legolas had tightened his hold, feeling the man sigh in pleasure.

And then, things had changed.

Unexpectedly, Estel had reached down and placed his hand over the sensitive bulge between his legs, making his entire being feel the heat of the touch and the desire it lighted in his veins.

But, oh, alas, why had he not said anything?

He had gasped, it had been unavoidable, the hand of the man making him tense in sweet arousal and letting his skin tingle in great anticipation. He had not been able to react otherwise, his body, needing, desiring, wanting, overriding his mind and giving way to only his emotions and senses.

He had not wanted to hurt Estel. Oh, how he now wished he could have done something different.

And how he wished he would find the courage to do so now.

Speak to him, you fool! A voice inside of him said. Make him see reason. Tell him what you feel, why you did what you did! He needs to know! He wants to know. He deserves to know.

But how? How could he make the man believe that he had not played with him, that he had meant every word that he had said? That he loved him with his heart and soul? That the man was all he needed to live, all he ever wished to take with him into eternity?

It was so complicated and yet, the solution seemed so easy.

All he needed to do was step up towards Estel, take him by the shoulders, turn him around and kiss him, kiss those sweet red lips that tasted better than anything the elf had ever tasted. The warm pilgrims touching, his hand cupping the cheek, his other hand stroking the strong chest and arms, the muscles tensing under his fingers, his hips being pressed against those of the man, their middles touching, their breaths mingling, their……but no.

How could he do that now? Now that he had spoiled it all, spoiled it by rejecting the human, although he truly never had?

Legolas sighed softly as he tightened his cloak around his slender shoulders, trying to avoid another gust of cold wind and knowing that Estel must be freezing. The man was walking before him, never looking back, never lifting his head to take in his surroundings and to the elf it was a wonder in itself how the man always, subconsciously, avoided the lower hanging branches or the snow covered rocks that were lying in his path.

Another wave of white snow blinded his eyes and the archer sighed inwardly. How much more tiring must this be for his melethron (lover)? After all, the human was ill, cold, and hurt. Hurt by the one person that he trusted more than anybody else. Legolas.

His eyes burned with unshed tears. How had that happened and, oh Valar, why?

A sob rose in his throat and he was not able to hold it back, the sound being drowned by another gust of snow and wind.

He loved Aragorn! He loved the man, just as he was. His own heart hurt so much that it felt as if it had broken into a million of pieces, never to be mended again.

Oh, this was so, so stupid! He knew that they both loved each other, needed one another! It should not be as it was. If Estel was feeling only a bit of the emotions he was going through, it was a miracle the man was still on his feet and not thrown down by his emotions. This was not right. No, definitely not.

And what were they arguing about anyway? It was just a misunderstanding! A foolish thing to fight about! Only a small thing that could be righted with ease.

So go! Legolas, go! Make him understand, tell him why you reacted as you did, show him the truth and let him feel you. Go! Now! Before it is too late and all hope is lost to you……or to him.

His blue eyes shone bright in the snowfall and his shoulders straightened. Aye, he would go now, he would mend what had been broken and make Estel feel the way he felt. What they felt was good, it was sweet and true and great and loveable, it was……bliss.

Fighting against the snow that was threatening to overtake him, the elf quickened his steps until he walked beside the human. Only now did he realize that Estel was no longer focusing on the ground, but that his gaze was turned straight before him into the swirling masses of snow, the ranger's shoulders straightened and his step stronger.

But as the prince looked into the man's face, that handsome face with the dark locks that used to fall into his face, the manly features and the strong jaw line, the sweet red lips that tasted so good on his own, on his skin, his neck, his ears, and the grey eyes, those eyes that always held a sparkle of joy or mischief in them, he gasped.

No! That could not be! Oh, meleth nin (my love), what have I done? Oh, please, no, oh please, let me not be too late, please Valar help me, help me, oh please!

His stomach churned, his eyes filled with tears and with a sob and a low cry so full of anguish and pain that rang through the forest like a bolt of lightning, the elf grabbed the man's arm, stopping his walk, threw himself at the ranger's chest and buried his face in the human's shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh, Estel, I am so sorry. So sorry. I never meant to do that. Oh please my love, oh please, please, forgive me Estel. Forgive the foolish elf who hurt you so much. Estel, I…..I love you so much. I…..I just could not……It was just that…..Oh, Estel please, I am so sorry, so sorry….."

His voice trailed away as the tears wetted the man's shoulder and his sobs echoed through the still and snow covered forest. For a moment, Estel did not move, standing perfectly still, his entire form tense and tight.

Then, slowly, Legolas felt how the tension left the man's body, how the ranger's head was placed on his shoulder and how two strong arms were wrapped around his body, holding him close.

A sound, no more than a whisper, reached his sensitive ears and the words spoken made Legolas cry even harder. "My love? Did you really call me that, Legolas? Am I your love?"

The man sighed and the elf felt his heart beat quicker. Oh please, please Estel, forgive me, please….I could not bear to live without you, now that I have tasted you, tasted what life could be like. Life without you would not be the same. Not anymore.

But then, Legolas felt the head on his shoulder shaking and a tremble race through the man's body that was pressed so closely at his own, so close that he could feel the strong muscles of the rangers stomach against his own.

"Oh, Legolas, how can I forgive you if I cannot forgive myself? I should not have done what I did and I am so sorry I did. Legolas, can you forgive me for my folly?"

What was Estel talking about? He had done nothing wrong. Nothing. Frowning, the elf drew away from his friend. He needed to look into the man's eyes, he needed to see his love, to understand.

"Estel, I don´t understand. What shall I forgive you for? It is I that must beg forgiveness."

The human, his eyes glazed with fever and his skin almost as white as the snow that was still falling around them, looked confused and, Legolas was not sure, but…..had he seen….hope, in those eyes that were now devoid of the shimmer they usually held?

"Estel, you did nothing wrong. It was I who tensed, I who made you feel as if you had done something wrong, but you did not. It was I who let the misunderstanding stand between us, I who did not find the courage to talk to you, I who hurt you. It was only I who did something wrong. And I am so sorry, my love. So sorry."

A sparkle, small and weak, seemed to appear in the human's eyes.

"So you mean,….what you are trying to say is that you…..that you….wanted me to…..to touch you there?"

The joy and the relief that flooded his fair body was enough to make his knees weak and his face brake into a smile, his voice sounding lighter and happier that it had done since the night it had all started.

"Oh yes Estel, yes. I wanted you to touch me there. I want you to touch me everywhere. I want to feel you…..and to make you feel. I love you, Estel."

And without thinking, he did what he should have done long ago.

His lips found the red ones of the man, pressing themselves on the warm ones of Estel, relishing in the sweet taste and sucking in the feeling of pure joy. Aye, that was right. That was what he wanted, what he needed, what he had wished for so long.

A gust of wind swept the snow around them, but Legolas did not recognise it at all. All he felt were the strong arms of the man that tightened around his form, pulling him closer, his lips returning the kiss and his body shivering.

Aye, that was right. That was how it was supposed to be. The rest was meaningless.

_End of chapter 11_

* * *

**Like** it? **Hate** it?

If you would tell me I would be forever thankful.


	12. Warming

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

A/N: Due to some errors I found in the storz I am reposting it here. :o)

* * *

Chapter 12 - Warming

The day had passed, night had come and the world had turned dark and cold. The white snow that had blinded them over the day had slowed, small star shaped snowflakes now falling through the air and onto the ground, completing the whiteness it already held.

The stars were blinking merrily down from the sky, where the clouds did not cover them, the bright moon illuminating the forest and all that dwelled in it.

As the night had descended upon the trees and the stars had woken from their daily slumber, Legolas and Estel had stopped, resting under some huge trees that would shelter them from the wind and most of the snow. A sparkling fire was nearby, the red flames licking greedily at the dry branches and sending orange sparks high into the sky.

The elf sat with his back resting at the trunk of a tree, his arms wrapped protectingly and lovingly around the man, who leaned at the elf's chest, both of their cloaks warming them. The blankets that had survived the water of the icy lake served as shelter from the cold and hard ground.

Knowingly, the prince had spread some soft plants and winter leafs on the ground before he had placed the blanket over them. It was rather comfortable and soft to sit on.

The fever that was raging inside the human's body had spiked during the day and with every step that Estel had taken he had felt his energy drain from him and his mind become more and more misty.

But leaning against the archer´s strong chest, feeling the steady rhythm of the breathing, the constant beating of the heart, the warmth that came from the elf who held him so close, so near…..it soothed his aches and he felt his energy return to him.

Without his doing, his arms encircled those of the elf, his thumb stroking Legolas´ arm where it rested on it. And Legolas had drawn him even closer to his chest, so that the man´s head was leaning against his shoulder, the elf´s face pillowed in the dark hair.

So they sat for a while, both enjoying their time together and watching the play of the flames. It was peaceful and soothing, refreshing after the events of the day.

Tomorrow evening they would inevitably reach Imladris, the elven haven promising rest and care…..and many eyes that would watch their every move.

Legolas felt relieved that they would reach the hidden valley soon, as he was worried for his friend´s health. The human had fallen ill, the fever had risen, his face was pale, his lips of a slight bluish tint and from now and then a shiver would race through the mortal body. The man´s breathing was slightly labored and the stillness of the ranger worried Legolas even more.

But despite the man being ill and in need of care, the prince was sad that they would reach Imladris, as it meant that the end had come. He did not know what would happen, what Estel would do, what he would do and how the others would react when they told them, if they told them.

Whether it was a wise idea to tell them or not, the archer did not know. Perhaps they should let fate decide. Because, did fate not always decide for them?

As his gaze traveled to the stars above him, he smiled at their beauty. Were they not wonderful? Not as wonderful as the man in his arms, but wonderful nonetheless.

"Legolas?"

"Aye?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How wonderful the stars are, Estel."  
"Not as wonderful as you are."

"Oh, I could say the same, my friend."

"Legolas, you know that we will reach Imladris tomorrow…."

"Aye. I know."

"Perhaps we should….we should ….."  
"Estel?"

The man swallowed. Legolas could feel his weight shift in his arms uncomfortably, so as if he wanted to say something that he was not sure of, or was not sure if the elf wanted to hear it. Smiling slightly, the prince bent down to his friend´s ear, his breath near it.

"What do you want to say, Estel? Just say it. No more misunderstandings shall stand between us."

Taking a deep breath, the ranger nodded and then, with a sheepish smile he turned towards the elf and said lowly. "I am cold. Perhaps you could warm me…..meleth (love)." And with a smile gracing his lips, he bent forward and captured the elven lips with his own, holding them prisoner and exploring the realm that lay beneath.

A feeling of utter joy and bliss surged through Legolas´ veins. Ai, for how long had he waited for this to happen? How long had he prayed and wished that these lips would touch his own, would taste them, wet them, feel them….. claim them.

Oh, so sweet, so gentle.

His arms pulled the man closer, their chests touched and soon pressed against each other, their kiss deepening and their breaths mingling. Oh, this was so good. So true. Please, let it never end, never stop.

As Estel freed his hands out of the blankets and began to stroke the elven chest, his fingers finding the sweet nipples under the fabric, Legolas moaned in pleasure. His own hands traveled down the man´s back, all the while holding him close, and then they rested on the human´s behind, lifting Estel onto his lap without effort.

Their kiss broke, but only long enough for the man to smile at the prince and Legolas to grin lovingly at his love. When they kissed again, it was more wanting, desiring, needing, their passions rising and their eyes closed. Both wanted just to feel. To feel and to be free.

For long moments they only tasted each other, their tongues touching and their hands stroking, caressing. Then, Estel leaned back a bit, so that he could see into the elf´s blue eyes, a question in his own.

Smiling, the prince nodded. Aye, he was ready. He wanted it, needed it.

And when his lover´s hand placed itself over the bulge between his legs, Legolas leaned forward again, kissing Estel and showing him that it was alright. It was so good, so welcomed that his insides seemed to burn. Oh, how he loved the man. Loved everything about him.

With gentle fingers, the elf opened the human´s tunic and pulled it gently over the man´s head. His eyes took in the tanned skin, the strong shoulders, the tight muscles, the hard nipples and the soft rising and falling of the chest that highlighted the muscles under the skin.

Oh, it was a breathtaking sight. A sight that he would never forget in all his long years. Of course he had seen Estel´s bare chest before, but never under circumstances such as this. He wished this would never end.

And as it seemed, the man had similar thoughts, smiling, he leaned in again, one hand stroking the warm bulge gently, his other nestling at the tunic that covered the elven chest and soon, the farbic was lifted.

The soft and flawless skin sparkled in the moonlight, slim shoulders, a strong chest, arms that Estel knew were protective and strong, the sweet nipples on pale skin, the navel which he had tasted already. Oh, Legolas was so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone the man had ever seen.

Smiling at each other, they kissed again. Feeling the man on his lap, their bodies pressed together, the elf let himself sink against the tree trunk, feeling the man respond to the shift. Oh, this was so good.

His slender hand began to stroke the man´s belly, up and down, up and down, circling the navel and then, reaching deeper, past the edges of the breeches, to places yet unknown to the elf. Estel moaned softly, a shiver racing down his spine. He turned his head away and rested it against the elf´s, his chin placed on Legolas´ shoulder.

When the hand began to stroke slightly, then stronger, feeling the heat come from the bulge and the fabric tightening around the growing arousal, the man took a deep but shuddering breath and shifted slightly in the touch.

This feeling, this feeling inside of him. It was so warm, so good, so….overwhelming. Never before had he felt that way. As if his insides were burning with desire. It overrode his senses like an avalance, his entire being shaking and his breath quickening. Oh, Legolas. I….I have never known I could feel that way. Please, please do not stop.

As another soft moan reached his ears, Legolas felt his own breath quickening. The human on his lap shivered in pleasure, the simple touch of his hand touching him deep inside. The elf felt the man´s hand resume its stroking, harder this time, but still gentle and soft. Heat pulsed through him.

Oh, Estel, you make me feel so good. I want to feel you. I need you. I love you. I always have. And ever will.

Feeling the strong hand close around his arousal, the elf could not keep from moaning and tensing in pleasure. Oh, yes, Estel, just there. How did you know what to do? It feels so wonderful. So right. Oh please, oh please, do not stop. I need to feel you, it makes me home.

Driven by desire and commanded by love, the prince reached out and nimbly opened the man´s belt, reaching inside the farbic and letting his hands rest there for a moment. Turning his head, he kissed his love gently, longingly, his eyes asking for permission. The permission was given with another stroke of the man´s hand over Legolas´own arousal and a sweet kiss that the man placed on the elven chest, right under his neck. Oh, this felt like bliss.

Within moments the elf had freed his love from the fabric and as the man sat back, Legolas took in the sight that presented him. His mouth went dry and he could not tear his eyes away from what he saw. This was heaven.

Smiling sheepishly, the ranger lifted an eyebrow at the elf, so as if to ask the elf if he liked what he saw. And, oh, yes, Legolas liked what he saw. And he wanted to touch and kiss every inch of that wonderful body. He wanted to feel it, to taste it, to get to know it. Oh, it was pure bliss.

Smiling, strong arms reached out and wrapped themselves around the strong chest, drawing the human near. And shortly later, Legolas felt warm fingers opening his own belt and together they pulled down the fabric of the elf´s own breeches. As the prince had done before, the ranger took in what he saw, but instantly his cheeks began to burn and he averted his eyes, leaned forward and again kissed the red lips before him.

Legolas smiled inwardly. Oh, my Estel. So shy, so sweet.

Once more he lifted the young man onto his lap, but this time, there was no fabric between them, and as their hips touched, their arousals meeting for the first time, they both gasped in pleasure and need. Oh, yes, this was worth all the pain that they had endured. It was what they needed, wanted…..lived for.

His hands on the human´s hips, Legolas shifted his own body, needing to touch the man with other parts of his body than only his hands and lips. Oh, how he desired to feel the man on his skin, to feel him…..inside of him. Or himself touching the human deep inside. It did not matter.

Locking gazes with Estel, Legolas saw the love and desire in the others eyes, but he although saw uncertainty and ….fear. He just had to smile.

Oh, Estel was still so young. So innocent. So sweet in his ways and so gentle in his touch. But he would not hurt his friend. Never. And he would show Estel that he had nothing to fear as long as he was with him.

His eyes sparkling, he kissed the man softly and then whispered: "I love you, Estel. Only you."

And as he had hoped, the fear and uncertainty vanished out of those grey eyes and were replaced with trust and warmth.

And when his slender fingers reached down again and to a place that they had never before touched, circling at first, then venturing deeper, inside the warm flesh, Estel moaned in pleasure and leaned into the touch.

Aye, nothing that the prince would do could ever harm him. Never. Because Legolas loved him, and he…..he loved Legolas. And that was all that mattered.

_End of chapter 12_


	13. Here and Now

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

A/N: Oh you are all so good to me! your reviews are wonderful and I appreciate them very, very much. Thank you all so much! smile

* * *

Chapter 13 – Here and now (Estel´s real POV)

Feeling the night's cold on my exposed skin and the slight winter's wind in my hair, knowing that the stars are blinking down at us merrily from the dark night sky and that the snow under us is being slowly melted by the heat of our own bodies, makes my mind relax.

And as my mind relaxes, my body shivers in pleasure and…..yes, in desire. Never before have I felt this way, never before have I met a being that could make me feel this way. As if I am the only one that exists in all of arda, that I am wanted and loved. Truly loved. Not the love that a father has for his son or a brother has for his younger brother. No. It is true love. Unconditional love. Love that comes from the heart and is strong enough to fight a storm and to prevail even in the deepest chasms of Mordor.

Long have I wished for this love. To feel this love and to be able to give it back.

And Legolas, your love for me is all that….and more.

Shivering as the elf caresses me softly, I lean against the strong elven chest and place a loving kiss onto the perfect neck, my tongue flickering playfully. The skin under my touch feels so smooth, tastes so sweet and is so perfect to look at. It is almost as if the creators of this very earth have all worked together to make this perfect being. A miracle, a wonder…..my love.

I should thank the Valar for his gift, oh aye. Legolas, you are more beautiful than a fresh summer morning, more gentle than a feather that floats through the air, stronger than a mountain and as wise beyond your years. Oh meleth nin, my heart is singing in joy that you, a perfect elf, have chosen me. Me! Oh, the ways of he Valar are truly mysterious.

My hands reach downwards again, to touch the warm arousal that I know I will find there. Oh, it is almost too warm to touch. Too hard to stroke without causing you pain under my fingers. But inside I know, I could never hurt you, my love.

Just as I know that you could never hurt me. It is not our way. No, we are made for each other, I know that now.

Oh, I just have to smile. Legolas, oh, my friend, you have no idea what you have done by kissing me that fateful night. You have no idea….

And as my fingers feather over the warm skin, I feel the body under me arch in pleasure and your breathing quicken even more. Oh, this is so good to do. To feel my friend shiver under my touch, to feel this otherwise so controlled and reserved being moan in joy and tense in desire. It is better than anything else that I have done before.

Elves are reserved and distanced, but passionate and heated if they want to be. I have seen t during battle. But never before have I been the reason for you to behave like this. I did not know that I could make you feel that way.

My own hand is now stroking the elven arousal and my other circling the strong chest and pressing you at my own body and I, oh, what, Legolas….my breath stops in my throat as you, as you…

This feeling is so strange and yet so…..wonderful.

I cannot keep from moaning and instinctively lean into the touch, my mind registers that it is your doing. That you have, that you have….oh, my love. I never knew, I just never knew. Oh, please, this is so good, it feels so well.

I close my eyes and try just to feel, feel what you are doing with me, for me….inside of me. And it is almost more than I am able to bear. As the slender finger that caress me are joined by a second and then a third, when the circling and probing is becoming stronger, but all the time gentle and careful, I moan again and rest my head at the your soft and yet strong shoulder.

Oh Legolas, can you hear my heart beating at your chest? Can you hear it sing? Listen to it and it will tell you everything that you need to know. It beats in a rhythm that I have never felt before, so fast, so strong…..so happy. Yes, happy.

I am happy.

Oh, this is different from anything that I have ever experienced. Feeling you, my love, my meleth prepare me, touch me deep inside, so careful and so gentle, it makes my heart sing in joy and my body tremble in anticipation.

Oh, if I had known that you were capable of making me feel this way, if I had just known before that you feel this way for me, that your hands could be so gentle, so loving, so sweet, so giving, oh, if I had just known earlier. Life would have been more enjoyable. Much more worth living.

All these years that we have been friends, that we have traveled together, laughed at each other's mishaps, fought side by side, all this time, all this time we could have……lived side by side, loved together. Loved each other. Completely.

I just have to smile at the thought. Oh, how long had Legolas already have this feelings for me? For how long have you been hiding in the shadows of your true feelings, unwilling to tell me, to show me, so as not to hurt me or to frighten me? What had it cost you my friend to suppress your feelings?

Ah Legolas, whatever it has cost you, I will repay you for every day that you have been hurting because of me, because of my ignorance. I know, meleth. I know now. I….oh, Legolas, what are you doing, what…

Gasping, I shift on the archer's lap. A shiver runs down my spine and my hand reflexively presses at your strong back. A moan comes from my lips, oh, I cannot help it and as you tilt your head to kiss my cheek, a small whimper of displeasure comes from me.

Oh, my friend, that was too soon, too soon. Just a bit longer, just a bit. Oh, please, Legolas, please. You cannot just stop now! I need you so much…..I love you so much, meleth nin.

I can feel your sweet lips that have kissed me so lovingly, so desiring, at my cheek, placing a strong kiss there, the hot breath touching my skin and contrasting so wonderfully with the cold winter's night.

With my own hand I resume stroking your pulsating arousal. I know what is to follow. And oh, how I wish for it to happen, how I want it to happen,….but how afraid I am that it will happen.

Never before have I felt….this, with an elf, with Legolas, with you. I have my experiences, yes, but never before have I …..and with my best friend, with you…….it is different. And I am afraid. But I will not show you, my prince. Because I love you and I want you to feel as well as I do. And feeling well I do. And I know that I will love what is to come. I just have to….I have to and I am sure I will.

With my eyes still closed, I bent forward and place a fierce kiss onto the elven lips which so willingly part for me, which are so sweet to taste, so strong when they touch mine, so capturing, when they want to be. Oh, and you are so much more…

There is love in our kiss and need and desire. But, there is something else that I can feel. You….oh, Legolas. Do you really have to ask? After all that has happened these past days? Oh, my sweet elf. Oh Legolas, I just love you so much that it hurts me. I want to vanish inside your kiss, be one with you. Oh, meleth nin, I want to give you anything. And more.

When we part from the kiss, our breaths frosting in the cold air, our bodies pressed at one another, our breathing quick and our noses still touching, questioning blue eyes meet my own.

It needs nothing more than a smile and a kiss from me to answer your unspoken question.

Aye, Legolas. Here. Now. And only you and I.

You and I.

I love you Legolas. With all my heart and soul. I love you and always will, until my dying day.

And beyond.

_The end of chapter 13_

Tbc.

* * *

**Like** it? **Hate** it?

**Please**, consider telling me, will you?


	14. And Beyond

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

A huge thank you to all the reviwers and readers. You are the best!

* * *

Chapter 14 – And beyond (Legolas´ real POV)

The stars twinkle in the sky, but I do not see them. The trees around us whisper, but I do not hear them. The fire is nearly dying, but I do not mind it. The snow is melting under us, but I do not sense it.

Because all that I see and hear and mind about and sense, is you. You Estel. You, meleth nin. My Estel. My hope.

Oh, for such a long time have I waited for you. Waited for you to see me like I see you. You know, my love, when I look at you, your beautiful body, so well shaped and strong, yet at the same time fragile and tender. Sweet and simple. Your dark hair that shines in the sunlight like velvet and in the moonlight it carries the stars in it, your hands that are used to hold a sword, but that can make me tremble under their touch. Your voice that is commanding when needed, despite your young age, and that can soothe me like nothing else can. And your eyes, oh, your gray eyes that are so full of life, of passion and understanding. Oh, when I look at all that, I think that I have already gone over the sea and to Valinor. Because you are all that I have ever dreamed about.

And now, my dream has come true.

I can feel you shiver under my touch. Oh, your skin on my own, your hands on my back and on my….oh, you touch me deep inside, my love. So deep. Never have I known that I could feel that way. So well, so passionate, so……loved.

Your hair tingles my neck and I have to suppress my chuckle. Oh, my love, how do you know where to touch me? It seems you already know all the spots on my body that make my skin tingle and my heart beat faster. Oh, Estel, our touch is so warm, so strong. Please, touch me.

Oh, and you do. Your hand resumes its gentle strokes and they become faster as you begin to feel and to enjoy what I am doing…..inside of you. I just knew you would like that. You feel so good, my friend. I feel my breathing quicken as my fingers do their work on their own. Oh, this is so good. I want to feel you. I want you to feel me. Soon. Soon……

The moan that you utter goes strait down my body and settles where your hand still rests. It is as if your voice alone, your moan of pleasure, opens the gates that have kept my desire inside. Oh Estel. I just cannot wait any longer. I love you so much. Since such a long time. I cannot wait any longer.

But I will if you need more time.

Oh meleth, I would give you all the time you needed and even if I would have to wait until the day that arda would be freed from the ever growing shadow….I would wait. Because you are worth waiting for. You have always been. I would not have waited all these long years if I had not thought that you were.

All these years. All these years I had been too afraid to just ask you. To show you. To let you feel my natural love and affection for you. Oh, how I regret it now. We have been together so many times. Have hunted together, joked with each other, defended one another. And all the time it could have been just you and me. Estel and Legolas. Not only two friends, but two lovers.

But alas, perhaps it was better this way. You needed the time. I know that, deep inside. But now, I know we are both ready. And we will finish what had been begun only a few days ago. Here and now. Because, meleth, I cannot wait any longer and I am unwilling to.

When I pull my fingers out you moan again and a sweet shiver raced down my spine. Oh, Estel, how could you….it is almost more than I can bear. Estel, you…. oh you make me feel like I have never felt before.

Your hand presses at my back and we come even closer. I just have to kiss you, to taste you. I place my desiring lips on your cheek and oh,…it is almost my undoing. Oh, Estel please, please, …..I love you so much that it would surely shatter my heart if you would reject me. Please Estel, please, we have come so far, oh please, my love.

I can feel you tensing and shifting on my lap. Yes, my lap, and no one else's. It is me who you are kissing, and oh,…..how much I love it. I love it Estel, oh please, here and now, from you and only you.

Your face is at my neck and I want to…..oh…….Estel what, oh this is so….don't stop, please meleth, don't stop. It feels wonderful, perfect, so well, oh, Estel, oh please, don't stop. Your hand has resumed its task and I can feel your own desire through it. And more, I can feel mine through you. Oh, Estel, just a bit more, just a bit more of your touch. Please….please.

And then, when I think that I can stand it no longer, when I think that I will burst from inside with passion and desire, your sweet lips press on mine and we kiss. Oh my friend, you taste so good, so warm.

And in this moment I realize that it does not matter if we do it or not. All I need is you, and it does not matter to me anymore in what way. You are here with me and you….you love me. That is all I need to kiss and our breaths become one. Oh, Estel, your touch on my skin, your hand on my body. Your tongue that strokes mine….Oh please, if this is a dream than don't wake me. Let me sleep and dream until arda is no more. I would be contend with this.

This feeling inside of me, it is as if,…as if suddenly my life is worth living. I feel wonderful, strong and powerful, as if I could lift a mountain and stop a running river with my bare hands. Oh my Estel, suddenly, the world looks brighter, like a….a perfect place. And that is your doing, my love.

Oh yes I know. It is your gift. But never have I thought that this gift could change my own life in this way. Oh, I love you so much, so much, with heart and body and soul.

Our lips part too soon. Oh, too soon. I want to taste you my friend. Oh please, let me taste you. With our noses still touching and our breathing still fast, I look into your eyes. Those stormy gray eyes that sparkle when you laugh and that sparkle even now. Just for me.

And I cannot withhold my question shining in my eyes. You know I would never do anything that you do not want to do and that is why I ask. I need you meleth nin, I want you. But only if you want it to.

And oh, you smile at me. A smile that I have never seen before. Mysterious and sheepish, desiring and lovingly. Oh, and then your lips find mine and that is my undoing. Estel, oh, my love, oh Estel, I love you more than you can guess.

It will only be you and me. Here and now.

Under the stars and the moon, with the trees whispering and the fire burning and our hearts beating in unison.

I lift you up a bit, just a bit. I can feel you tense slightly under my touch, but you relax as soon as my lips find yours again. Aye, that is right, my love. You will love what is to come, as much as I will, I promise.

And when I touch you, you moan in pleasure and you grasp my shoulder tightly. Oh Estel, let me feel you and you feel me.

I love you Estel, have I ever told you that?

Every day I will love you more and more.

I will love you till my dying day and beyond. Beyond the circles of this world.

Because, What does immortality mean if you have to endure it alone and without the love of your life?

_End of chapter 14_

Tbc, one chapter to go.

* * *

**Like** it? **Hate** it? Do you have **ambivalent** feelings?

**Please**, just tell me.


	15. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer/Warnings: See chapter 1!(Please)**

Author: MellonninEstel

Beta: Imaginigma

_Well, so sad but nevertheless true. This is the last chapter of the story. It has been so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Perhaps we see us in the future with another story, but then under my own account here on Until then,_

_hannon le._

_MellonNinEstel._

_

* * *

__Chapter 15 – Only the Beginning_

Morning dawned cold and misty, the trees hanging full of freshly fallen snow and the fire died and long cold, patches of white mingling with the burned branches. But where clouds had only shortly before covered the sky, the blue winter's sky could be seen, the weak sun shining down through the branches at the frozen earth.

And with the first rays of sunlight, with the waking of the world, came the waking of the two slumbering beings, that lay, wrapped tightly in blankets and cloaks, besides the fire and under the slightly swaying branches.

A small movement under the covers was all that indicated that he had awoken. His tired head was still pillowed on the strong shoulder. The same shoulder that he had grasped so tightly last night, when his own desire had gripped him and had been unwilling to release him. Estel smiled. It had been wonderful.

With his free hand the man brushed a strand of blond hair out of the fair face of the elf. Legolas was still asleep, his eyes closed in sleep, but Estel knew that he was alright. They both were. The last night had healed them from the turmoil of the last days. It had mended their hearts, in more than just one way.

Oh, last night, the ranger thought. Legolas, I have never know you, I think. But now, now I know, and I like what you have revealed to me yesterday. I love it. I love you, as simple as that.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss onto the elven forehead, making Legolas smile in his sleep. Aye, this was so right, so true. Resting his hand onto the elf´s cheek, Estel tenderly traveled down the side of the face with his finger, tracing the lines that his lips had already wandered about.

Oh, there was still so much that he wanted to tell Legolas, to show him, to let him feel. Smiling, the man let his head rest on the elven shoulder and smiled slightly as he watched his friend sleep.

Legolas looked so much younger this morning. Younger than his years, but more beautiful than he had ever looked. Estel had heard that elves had a shimmer around them when they were completely happy, and although the sun was shining down weakly, he meant to see a soft glow surround the elven body, playing with the golden hair and shining like a halo around his love. So, it is true.

Taking a deep breath, the young human let his eyes fall shut and snuggled deeper into the elven touch of his friend. He felt so tired, so tired. And deep inside he knew that what he felt was only partly due to their love of the night. No, he could feel it. He could still feel the heat in his body and the warmth of his skin, but this time, this time it was not because of the slender elven fingers that touched him, the sweet lips that kissed him or the vlevet skin that caressed him.

No, it was the fever that raged in his body. He was still ill.

With a sigh he tugged the blanket tighter around him. Aye, he was still ill. And, sad but true, it meant that they would have to go back to Imladris. Back home. Back to where watching eyes were, whispering voices and suspicious ears. Back, to where they had come from.

Oh, this was so unfair. It was so…..ah, how he wished that they could just stay where they were. Here, in this glade, in this place where they had found each other and got to know one another. Here, where he had found that which he had not even know that he had been searching it. Love.

A shiver ran down his spine and he shuddered involuntarily. Great, he tought. I am lying here, in the middle of nowhere, with fever and trembling. But I should be celebrating. Celebrating the love that Legolas and I share, we should cherish that. Now. Here and now. Again and again.

When we are back in Imladris, who know what will happen then? Will my family approve of us? Will Legolas still stand by my side? Will I still acknowledge that what he have?

Oh, I don´t know. Or,…..The man smiled.

He did know. He had know it since the first flutter in his stomach, the first kiss of the sweet lips and the first tender stroke of Legolas fingers inside of him.

He knew. He loved Legolas and it would not matter where they were. Or who saw them, or heard them or reprimanded them. They loved each other.

Aye, they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

And as the sun filtered weakly through the snow laden branches, his mind drifted once more off to the realms of sleep, his head pillowed at the strong shoulder of his friend, and his body warmed by the one person that he trusted and loved more than anyone else.

Zozozozozo

Blond and fair hair was spread around the fair being like a halo of gold, the pale skin almost as white and pure as the snow around them. Beside the elf, a dark haired head was pillowed on the elf's shoulder, both man and elf facing each other even in sleep.

As the sunlight brushed past the elven skin, the blue eyes lost their slumber and after a few moments, Legolas opened his eyes and returned to the waking world. Instantly, his eyes took in the sight before him. His free hand brushed lovingly at the pale cheek of the man. He needed not his elven sense of touch to feel the heat of the fever that was still pulsing through Estel´s veins. Ah, it did not help anything. They would need to head back to Imladris.

But, the elf smiled. It did not matter. Really. It did not matter anymore. Because Estel loved him. Aye, he loved him with all his heart and soul. And he did likewise.

The last night, oh, what a wonderful night that had been. To be able to feel his love so close, so warm, so tight and pulsating, it had been so great, so sweet …..so lovable. Smiling gently, the elf´s eyes followed the lines of the human´s face.

Oh, he looks so young, he tought. Still innocent and sweet. He wished that he could picture him as the man as he was now, in this very moment of time. If he could just still this moment, this moment of time, so that he could take it him wherever he went, watch at it and cherish it.

Ah, too soon they would have to part again. Estel was no mere human. He knew that as well as the ranger did. Their ways would part and only the Valar knew when they would meet again, when dreaming would end and his dreams would come true.

But oh, Legolas had waited so long for Estel. He could wait longer. And he would wait until their lives meet again. He loved him, he loved him so much that it hurt him. So, what else could he do?

Placing a soft kiss onto the man´s brow, Legolas settled back and watched the human sleep. He seemed so peaceful. As if he had been freed of all the burdens that he had carried. Well, perhaps he had. Who knew?

But too soon, Legolas knew, he would have to wake his love. They needed to reach the elven haven before nightfall and it was still a long way to go. Although the sun shone, the weather was unstable and the sooner they got going, the better.

But oh, how he hated to wake something so beautiful. Someone, so beautiful. So lovingly sweet and endearingly innocent.

Smiling, the prince leaned forward until his forehead touched that of the man and for long moments they lay in complete silence and peacefulness.

That was, until Legolas could no longer ignore the fever that made the human´s forehead hot and the skin pale.

Taking a deep breath and smiling sadly, the archer again kissed Estel, then again and again, until a soft shifting of the human´s body could be seen.

"Estel?"

"Hm…."

Another gentle kiss.

"Wake up."

"Tis morning already?"

"Open your beautiful eyes and look for yourself."

Sleepy and fever glazed eyes opened and when their gazes locked, they both smiled.

"Hm, it seems it is morning already. And never have I seen a more glorious one."

Legolas only smiled and placed another loving kiss onto the man´s lips, who responded to the sweet touch and taste. When they parted, neither elf nor human made an attempt to rise and so they lay for some more long moments under the clear winter´s sky, oblivious to the world and both of them seeing what their dreams had shown them for so long.

Finally, when morning had proceeded and the sun had already moved onwards on its path, they rose from their resting place, packed their few belongings and headed out into the forest, their hearts heavy and happy at the same time.

Aye, they would return to Imladris without having reached their destination. But they had traveled down another road, one that neither of them had expected to cross but that both were glad they had chosen.

During their winter trip the ice between them had been broken and the coming spring would find a blossoming love, the summer a heat that was unrivalled in all arda and the autumn a rooted love that would be strong enough to endure the coming winter that would break over Middle-Earth with coldness and darkness.

And both knew, as they left their resting place behind, that their return to Imladris would not be the end of their journey, but only the beginning.

Because, what would life be without love?

_The End._

* * *

I hope you liked it, I really do. It had been a pleasure for me to have so many wonderful readers and reviewers and never have I thought that this story would be enjoyed so much.

Thank you all. Thank you so much.

MNE


	16. Teaser: A Spring's Tale

**Hello! I post here on behalf of MellonNinEstel. She has finally decided to write a sequel and she will post in here under her of account of 'Gil Feir'. I only post the Porlogue, all other chapters will be posted under her account! Please feel free to join Aragorn and Legolas on the road through their love and leave the author some feedback! ;)

* * *

Title: A Spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating: M** (for later chapters)

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will their family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindóme (thank you, honey!)

* * *

_Prologue _

There was a pair. Different they were in appearance and mind. A young boy, barely in his manhood and a elf still young in mind and spirit. Friends they were, had been for a long time.

They set out one wintry day, to Bree their errant should take them. But as fate would have it, they chose to walk down a different road, and to different ends fate took them. Instead of reaching Bree, they found each other on the way.

One night, when all was dark and silent, the elf could no longer withstand the temptation the young mortal presented to him, and he followed his heart's desire and kissed him. Right there in the snow, under the stars.

The young human, confused as he was by this, did not return the affection at once. No, he chose loneliness to ponder his heart, while the elf cried silent tears of utter sadness. But late that night, when all hope was lost to the elf, the young man chose to explore this new feeling in his stomach, and he invited his friend to join him in his tent. Love was brought out that night, and so they did not harvest it yet, it grew and grew.

When mornings first light woke them, they set out for Bree, but fate intervened and the young pair was almost separated, for a cold death had reached out for the young man, pulling him into its icy grave. A helping hand saved him, but illness and fever settled in his body. And warmth left him.

One night, when coldness and fever weakened the young man, the elf did the only thing that came to his mind, and warmed him with his own body. The love that had grown between them blossomed, and when their lips found each other, they could not withstand the desire that engulfed them. Love came to full blossom between them, and their fate was sealed.

But as fate would have it, they decided to return to the young human's home, for fever and illness still plagued him. Neither of them knew what the return would bring them, but they were determined to face whatever would come. For they loved each other, and is that not all that mattered?

In a perfect world, maybe, but not in Middle-earth, where treachery and hate can destroy the most pure and handsome things.

This is a story of love, desire and passion. But it is also a story of suspicion, of jealousy, anger and betrayal. Are you ready to follow the path of the two lovers to an uncertain end? Then open your heart and weather the storm in

**A Spring's Tale!**

Soon, on a computer screen near you.(under the account of Gil Feir) (her name does not show when you search, but there is a link on my profile) Maybe this works, too: www. fan fiction dot net slash gilfeir


End file.
